Moving in, Moving on
by AmyVS7
Summary: Ron has moved out of the flat, Harry is now living on his own. Can Harry help Hermione move on from her misfortune? Will it ultimately bring them closer? H/hr.
1. Moving Out

Pairing – Harry/Hermione main focus – and odd mention of Ron/Luna too

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter (sadly)

Spoilers – Ending of DH

Summary – Ron has moved out of the flat, Harry now living on his own. Can Harry help Hermione move on from her misfortune? Will it ultimately bring them closer? H/hr.

Here is some h/hr goodness for you all. It may not look like h/hr to start with, but trust me it will get there… I hope you enjoy it! :D

I was initially going to upload this story for us depressed h/hr fans after HBP film **(don't read just below if u haven't seen it yet!)**But oh my goodness was I was wrong! Quite a bit of h/hr in there wasn't there? (Canary scene ring any bells :D Very cute!) Anyway, here it is.

**Chapter One - Moving in, Moving on**

It had been two years since Harry Potter had defeated Voldermort at Hogwarts, and life for Harry had become a lot more normal. With the media's interest now, thankfully Harry thought, starting to die down. Harry had just finished his Auror training and was now a full time Auror working for the Ministry of Magic.

Ron was also working for the Ministry, in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. A particular perk to the job was that Ron could get free tickets to various quidditch matches on some occasions, which made Ron's job all the more worthwhile in his eyes.

The two best friend's had got a flat together just on the outskirts of London, after the war had ended, whilst Hermione continued to live with her parents for a while. Hermione herself was in the three year process of training to become a Healer in St. Mungos. She had done two years already and was studying solidly, as usual, to complete her final year. Harry and Ron had both been very proud and supportive of Hermione, throughout her time of her studies, knowing she would go on and achieve the greatness that she deserved.

It was not just her career that had prospered; Hermione Granger had got herself a boyfriend, when the start of her second year of Healer training had begun, and Hermione had even moved into a flat with him six months ago. Harry, nor Ron for that matter, was that keen on him, but they kept quiet, as they knew he made Hermione happy and that was all they cared about.

Harry's love life had almost completely diminished after the war had ended. Ginny was no longer of romantic interest to him, this was something that had hardly affected the youngest Weasley, as she had fallen for another young wizard in her final year of Hogwarts. Harry had had a couple of girlfriend's in the past two years, but neither of them had lasted more than three months. Hermione and Ron had tried to set Harry up on a few dates but he had kindly rejected that idea, and just continued to stay single. Harry knew that the best plan in finding a girlfriend was to stop looking for one, he knew that love would find him when he least expected it.

It was no ordinary Saturday in January, today was what Ron and Harry considered as the end of an era. Ron Weasley was moving out of the flat. He was taking the huge step of moving into a house with his girlfriend of nearly two years, Luna Lovegood.

"Right Ron, is that everything?" Harry asked as he put the last cardboard box by the front door, where they were currently standing.

"Yeah looks like it" Ron said, having a last quick scan around to check he had everything.

Harry, Luna and Hermione had spent all of Saturday helping Ron pack up all of his belongings into boxes, most of the boxes had been taken already and there were only a few left to transport to the new house. It was a sad moment as Ron was now all set to leave the flat, which he had happily called home, for the last time.

"Well I guess this is it then?" Harry said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess so" Ron concurred.

Hermione chuckled "Oh for heavens sake, will you two hug already!" she and Luna were smiling on, as the two guys gave eachother a goodbye hug.

"Gunna miss you y'know, the place certainly won't be the same without you" Harry said truthfully.

"No more midnight feasts" Ron said sadly.

"No more television marathons that go on for two or three days" Harry remembered.

"And parties after Chudley Cannons win a game" Ron chuckled at the memory. He really was going to miss it.

Harry laughed too before looking at Luna with a smile "You will take care of him for me, won't you Luna?"

Luna, Hermione and Ron laughed as did Harry.

"I promise, Harry" Luna replied dreamily as usual "We had better go now Ronald."

"Yeah okay" Ron said and thanked Harry and Hermione for all their help, before he and Luna grabbed the last of Ron's boxes and disapparated away.

Harry sighed as he retreated back into the much emptier living-room, Hermione following on behind.

"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked concernedly as she stood in the doorway, gazing at Harry as he sat on the brown leather sofa.

"Yeah I'll be fine" he gave her a smile and encouraged her to join him.

"It's going to be so strange not seeing Ron here" Hermione commented as she sat down next to Harry "When I come over to see you, and there will actually be food _in_ the fridge now that Ron isn't here eating all of it" she and Harry chuckled before Hermione continued "and I might get to choose the film or TV show to watch, instead of Ron normally hogging the TV remote."

Harry laughed "Yeah…" They fell silent for a moment "Do you want to stay for tea, Hermione?"

"Oh Harry, y'know I would love to…" she said apologetically "… but Chris and I have already arranged to go to the cinema...hey why don't you come with us? I'm sure Chris wouldn't mind."

"No it's alright Hermione" Harry replied, gloomily "You two go and have a nice time, I don't want to play gooseberry."

"Oh Harry, you wouldn't!" Hermione tried to assure him, but Harry still remained silent, she looked at him in more concern "I don't want to leave you on your own, I feel bad …" Hermione gave a thoughtful pause "I tell you what, I'll cancel my date and the two of us could get a takeaway or something, yeah?"

"No, no, I can't let you do that!" Harry said in protest, as he looked directly at Hermione "I can't let you cancel your date just to be here with me. Honestly Hermione, I really do appreciate you offering to spend the evening here, but I've got to learn to cope being by myself."

Hermione gave him a sad smile and rubbed his arm "As long as you're sure?"

Harry gave a reassuring smile "I'll be fine, now go on, go and make yourself look even lovelier for Chris."

Hermione giggled "Thank-you, I'll come and see you tomorrow, yeah? And if not I'll definitely call you."

"That'd be great."

Hermione kissed his cheek and they said goodbye before she too disapparated, leaving Harry in a very empty flat. All alone.

The next few days dragged by for Harry. Coming home from a hard days work at the Ministry used to be a happy occasion, as he would always have Ron there to cheer him up as the red-headed Weasley talked about things he had done, or said, of great amusement that day.

Both Ron and Hermione had separately come to see Harry during his first week alone in the flat, but neither had stayed that long as they had very busy lives and had other things to do themselves. Harry was feeling more and more depressed as the days continued. Buying himself 'meals for one' and waking up to find he was all alone in the flat, no conversation to be had. It just made Harry realise he needed a room-mate or, even better, a girlfriend.

Harry sighed as he closed the front door, it had been the fourth person he had seen who had responded to his 'room-mate required' advert in the local newspaper. They were all nice enough people, yet for some reason, none of them seemed right somehow.

Harry sat down in the living-room, his dismal dinner of chicken and rice on a plate lying on his lap, as he watched some boring game show on the television. Harry knew that Ron was spending an evening with Luna at The Burrow, whilst Hermione was at the pub with Chris and some trainee healer friends, so neither of them could have come round to keep him company.

As Harry finished his meal, the weather outside had turned from the dull cloud of earlier, to absolute torrential rain and a thunderstorm. Harry was thankful he had chosen to stay indoors rather than go out.

At almost 11:00pm, when Harry considered heading to bed for some well needed rest, he suddenly heard a loud knock on the front door.

Confused at who it could be at this time of night, Harry rushed to the front door and opened it to discover a very wet and dishevelled Hermione Granger, standing on the other side. Her mascara was smudged around her eyes that were very bloodshot, and some of the mascara had run down her cheeks due to the heavy rain. Her normally bushy hair was even frizzier than it usually was and completely drenched. Hermione's navy blue dress was completely soaked through and she was shivering from the cold.

"Hermione!" Harry said in shock "Come in, what happened?" Hermione gratefully came in and Harry closed the door "I wasn't expecting you; I thought you were out with Chris?"

At that instant Hermione burst into tears and she hugged Harry tightly, Harry felt extremely bewildered and it took a minute of gentle persuasion and comforting, for Hermione to withdraw from the hug, and to talk about what had gone on.

"We were at the pub with some of my Healer friends earlier this evening" Hermione started as they sat down in the living-room "and Chris said he wasn't feeling very well so he went back home, but not before insisting I stay at the pub and enjoy myself… so that's what I did" Hermione said quite calmly at first "and when I got home I … I found him in bed with the woman who lives in the flat downstairs!"

Hermione sobbed heartedly whilst Harry gazed at her, gobsmacked, not actually believing what he had just heard, but he stayed quiet to let Hermione continue, "I just ran outside of the building… I didn't know what to do, or where to go!" Hermione then gazed at Harry with teary eyes "Yours is the first place I thought of…I just didn't want to go back up to the flat, I just couldn't face it!"

Harry by this point had a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulders, as she looked at him with so much misery "Why did he do it, Harry? What did I ever do wrong? I thought he loved me?"

Hermione dissolved into tears again as Harry continued to comfort her, silently thinking if he ever laid eyes on Chris again, he would either severely injure him or kill him for hurting Hermione so much.

Rage was bubbling up inside of Harry, but he said calmly to his distraught best friend "Hermione, Hermione, look at me" Harry said gently, and she gazed back at him "He is _not_ going to get away with this, I won't let him. I cannot believe he would _ever_ do that to you! Ron and I will sort him out, you mark my words."

"Harry, no, you can't! He could hurt you, or you could get into trouble with the police!"

"I don't care. He deserves what's coming to him! How _dare_ he treat you like that! The good for nothing, two-timing rat!"

Hermione could see the anger in Harry's eyes and she wanted more than anything to stop it "Harry, please, don't do anything stupid! Please!" she begged.

Harry gazed back at those eyes, the eyes that held so much wisdom and love, just looking at Hermione's eyes intently seemed to calm Harry down. His heavy, angry breathing of a few seconds ago had relaxed back to normal.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do" Hermione said in despair "I don't want to go back and face him tonight, I just can't!"

"Don't worry" Harry said as he rubbed her arm gently "You are going to stay here with me tonight. You can stay in Ron's old room. I'll get the bed sorted and then I'll make you a nice cup of tea, yeah?"

"Oh Harry, I don't want to put you to any trouble."

"It's no trouble at all, Hermione" Harry insisted "Just let me look after you for once" he smiled at her.

Hermione smiled back at him and hugged Harry tightly "Thank-you, Harry. I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

Harry grinned "You're welcome" and he kissed her cheek "Now why don't you have a nice relaxing bath? And your room will be sorted when you're out."

"Sounds great" Hermione said with another smile as she looked down at her still soaking wet clothes and back at Harry "I'm sorry I got you all soaked."

Harry laughed as he looked down at his clothes which were pretty wet from her hugs "Don't worry; I was going to put my pyjamas on anyway."

Hermione gave a small smile "I've got to change out of this dress before I catch pneumonia!" and she left the room, heading to the bathroom.

Harry went straight to Ron's old room and put new sheets, pillowcases and duvet cover on the bed ready for Hermione. He even rushed into the kitchen and as a cute gesture, put a chocolate on Hermione's pillow, knowing this would cheer her up a bit.

Hermione came out of the bathroom forty minutes later, her hair had been washed and she had dried herself, and her dress, with magic. Hermione had her dress back on and was carrying her heeled shoes in her hands.

"Harry?" Hermione said as she came into the kitchen.

"Hey" he said with a kind smile "Nice bath?"

"Yeah was good, thank-you" she looked slightly awkward as she said "Harry…I need to go back to the flat…I haven't got a toothbrush or anything to wear to sleep in."

Harry raised his eyebrows in concern "But you said you couldn't face going back?"

Hermione shook her head, praying to herself that tears wouldn't emerge again "I really, really don't want to go back…but I can't exactly sleep in this dress now can I?"

Harry had a thoughtful expression on his face before he responded "Hermione, you don't have to go back. I can see you aren't ready, and I really don't blame you. If you want to sleep in something else, you can borrow something of mine."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly "Yours?" she laughed "Harry, I can't sleep in your clothes!"

"Why not?" he chuckled "Just go in my room and pick out a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms or something, it doesn't bother me. You can always use magic to make them smaller if they are too big for you."

Hermione was giving Harry an amused look "This is mad!"

"I know…" Harry laughed "Anyway, I'm going to make that tea, so why don't you go and find some jim jams?"

Hermione giggled and got up and went into Harry's bedroom. Hermione came out of the room five minutes later, wearing something that shocked Harry and made his eyes enlarge in surprise.

Hermione was standing there in his old Gryffindor quidditch team top, it was massively too big for her. It fell almost to her knees, brushing over her thighs.

Harry was so glad he had put the two mugs of tea on the breakfast bar; otherwise he would have definitely have dropped them on the floor as he continued to stare at her.

"Hermione!" he said in utter astonishment "Wh…wow! Blimin heck! You look…" he was blushing like crazy, something Hermione had noticed and giggled. "Where did you find it?" Harry asked, trying to hide his blush.

"In your bottom drawer" Hermione replied and came to sit on a bar stool and took her mug gratefully "Thanks for letting me borrow your top and for letting me stay here tonight" and took a sip of her drink "and thanks for the tea" she smiled brightly at him.

"You don't have to keep thanking me Hermione, you're my best friend, I'm always here to help you, anytime."

Hermione smiled "I'm glad you said that…because I do need your help."

"Sure, what with?"

"Tomorrow…I'm going back to the flat. I need to talk to Chris; I need to know why he did it…I just, I don't want to go on my own."

Harry took her hand from across the otherside of the breakfast bar "Don't worry I'll be there…we'll go first thing in the morning."

...

That next morning dawned, and Harry was awake way before Hermione was. He showered, dressed and cooked breakfast and was just serving it up when Hermione appeared from the bedroom, bleary eyed and her hair a total mess.

Harry chuckled "Morning."

"Morning, Harry" she gave a small smile "Something smells good" she said as she sat at the breakfast bar.

"Full English breakfast, nothing better to start a Saturday morning" he grinned.

"Thanks for that chocolate by the way" Hermione smiled amiably "Was such a sweet gesture."

"Knew you would like it" Harry replied happily and finished serving the food onto the plates.

Harry and Hermione's breakfast was immediately interrupted by a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it" Hermione said as she hopped off her bar stool and rushed to the front door, completely forgetting she was still only dressed in Harry's quidditch top.

"Har…Hermione?" Ron said, expecting Harry to answer the door, but was surprised to see it was Hermione. Then Ron suddenly noticed her attire.

"Who is it Hermione?" Harry asked as he came to the front door and faced a dumbfounded Ron, who was looking between his best friend's with his mouth hanging open "Would you both care to tell me, what the _hell_ is going on here?"

...

_*Dun dun dun* lol ooo a cliff-hanger! I am mean! : P_

_A review would make me very happy indeed :D go on, make it one of your good deeds of the day._


	2. Moving In

**Chapter Two**

"Ron…I …we..." Hermione said in panic, really wishing she had got something to cover herself up with.

Ron then suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, not being able to hold the pretence any longer. Harry and Hermione momentarily glanced at one another, both feeling extremely bewildered, neither having expected this reaction from their best friend.

"Ron it's not what you think" Harry tried to assure Ron as he interrupted the laughter.

Ron fell silent "Oh really?" he said with a smirk "Go on, explain, I really don't see how you're gunna get out of this one."

Harry let Ron into the flat and the trio sat in the kitchen, Hermione explained what had happened the previous night. How she had caught Chris cheating on her, and how she had ended up coming to stay at Harry's.

Ron, at hearing the whole story, felt very angry "That git is going to get what's coming to him!"

"Ron, no!" Hermione sighed "Violence never solves anything. I will deal with this my own way."

"But Harry and I are your best friend's, Hermione!" Ron said in protest "You can't expect us to sit back and do nothing!"

"Yes I can" Hermione replied seriously "and _as_ my best friend's you should respect my wishes."

"But Hermione..." Ron tried to argue.

"No Ron!" Hermione huffed, now sick of repeating herself over and over again "Just please, let me do this on my own" she got up from her bar stool "I'm going to get dressed" and Hermione exited the room.

Ron turned to Harry with a frown "But … I thought she had no clothes?"

"Probably putting her dress back on, the one she was wearing last night" Harry informed him, as he continued to eat the last of his breakfast.

"So, I guess the quidditch game is off then?" Ron inquired, having brought up the topic of why he had called round in the first place.

"Oh heck! I'm sorry Ron, I completely forgot!" Harry said regrettably "Yeah sorry mate, I'm going to have to cancel. Why don't you take Luna with you to the game instead?"

Ron smiled "Its okay, yeah I'll take Luna. You just make sure Hermione is okay…I still can't believe Chris did that to her! Knew he was a bad one, soon as I met the guy."

Harry nodded "I did too" Harry put down his knife and fork, having finished his food "But don't worry, I'll see Hermione's alright…she can come and stay here for a while if she wants, or she might go back to her parents house."

Ron grinned curiously "Harry, I've got to ask this … be honest with me now, did you and Hermione get up to anything last night?"

Harry looked stunned at the very suggestion "Of course not! It's Hermione, I couldn't…I don't think of her … like that."

Ron raised his eyebrows in an 'are you sure about that, Harry?' look.

"I don't!" Harry stressed, noticing Ron's expression.

Ron chuckled and smirked "We'll see." Harry just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Hermione returned to join the boys a minute later, having changed back into her dress. Ron left the flat not long later, leaving Harry and Hermione alone again.

"I'm glad Ron didn't go mad at us when he saw me dressed like I was" Hermione admitted.

"Ron can jump to conclusions quite easily" Harry said "but I don't think he would be mad if…y'know, we had done…" He was stuttering, embarrassingly "Not that we would ever..."

"No, no way, of course not…no!" Hermione interrupted extremely quickly.

The both of them now feeling very flustered and uncomfortable, with bright blushes on their faces.

"So … umm" Hermione wanted to change the subject "Is it alright if we go to the flat then?"

Harry instantly looked at Hermione in concern "You sure?"

Hermione nodded her head "Yes, i've got to face it some time. May aswell be sooner rather than later" she turned to Harry with an anxious look in her eyes "You're still coming with me though … aren't you?"

"Of course" Harry gently took hold of her hand "I'll be right there beside you. We'll go in there, you can grab your stuff and we'll go."

Hermione gave a shaky sigh; Harry could tell she was very nervous.

They apparated outside the flat and Hermione used her key to get inside. The flat only had the one bedroom and was so much more compact compared to Harry's flat. Hermione still held Harry's hand as they had a quick look around.

"He's not here!" Hermione said happily, even gratefully.

Harry smiled "Okay let's get your stuff" and between the two of them they used their wands to put all of Hermione's clothes into her suitcases, boxes and bags. Hermione then did the same thing to her other household items like photo-frames, books, toiletries etc. They apparated back and forth with the boxes and came back for the last time, having transported them all to Harry's flat, just so Hermione could double check she had not missed anything. Hermione really could not face the prospect of having to return back here if she had left something behind.

A moment later, Hermione was standing by the front door, looking around at what had been her home. She had happily lived in this place only twenty four hours ago, before it had all gone so horribly wrong. Now this place meant nothing to Hermione anymore, just a stark reminder of betrayal.

Harry came over and rubbed her arm "You alright?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes and nodded her head, pretending like it was all fine. Harry easily saw through this pretence and brought her into a hug "Shhh its okay. Don't cry. He isn't worth your tears, Hermione."

This brought Hermione back to her senses and she plastered a confident smile onto her face "Yeah, yeah you're right" she took out her keys, took the key to the flat off the keyring and put it on the table with a note that read:

_'We're over. I never want to see you again. Hermione.'_

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Harry urgently "Let's go" she took his hand. They were about to disapparate when the door behind them opened.

"Hermione!" Chris said, obviously not expecting to find her there.

Harry stood partially in front of Hermione "Don't you _dare_ go anywhere near her!"

"Harry, no it's fine, just leave it" Hermione assured him as she tugged at his arm, persuading him to move so she could face Chris.

"And what has any of this got to do with you, _Potter_!" Chris squared up to Harry. He was much taller than Harry, he was of thin build, with brown hair and startling blue eyes.

"I'll tell you what it has to do with me!" Harry shouted back at him "Hermione is my best friend! And I don't like it when a good for nothing prat like _you,_ who is supposed to be her _boyfriend_, goes and cheats on her!"

"This has got nothing to do with you, _Potter_, so keep your nose out!" Chris bellowed back "This is between me and Hermione!"

Harry was fuming with rage "Well maybe she doesn't _want_ to talk to you."

"I do" Hermione admitted.

Harry instantly span around, looking at her incredulously "Hermione?"

Hermione, ignoring Harry's amazed stares, said quietly whilst moving a step closer to Chris "Chris why did you do it? Did I mean so little to you?"

"I don't want to talk about this in front of _him_!" Chris glared at Harry, who in turn made a move to confront him again, but Hermione held Harry back.

"Harry..." Hermione gazed at him intently "Harry, can you give us a minute…please; I need to sort this out."

Harry was extremely reluctant to leave Hermione on her own, but eventually gave in and went into the kitchen, leaving Hermione and Chris alone.

"So come on, why did you do it?" Hermione demanded.

Chris shrugged "Dunno."

"You don't know?" Hermione laughed at how incredulously arrogant he was being "Oh come on, you don't just sleep with someone else for no reason!"

"I was drunk" Chris said casually.

"You don't even drink!" Hermione said with flared eyes "What's the real reason? Come on, just tell me!" she yelled.

"Alright if you want the truth! … I've had enough! You've become boring Hermione. You're no fun at all. Whereas last night…I had a lot of fun!"

Hermione slapped him clean across the cheek "How _dare_ you!" she was now _so_ angry, Hermione did not believe she had ever felt this angry in her whole life "Harry and Ron were right about you all along. We should _never_ have got together, I should've listened to them."

"Oh that's right, go running back to dear Harry and Ron when you get into trouble" he sneered "What do they know about anything?"

"They know and understand me more than you could _ever_ comprehend!" she looked at Chris in complete disgust "I never want to see you again!" she then called out to Harry who came running back in, she said calmly "Harry, I want to leave now please."

"Just wait one second" Harry said and turned to Chris and punched him as hard as he could, knocking him down to the floor "And if you _ever _come near Hermione again, I'll kill you!"

Hermione was rather shocked at Harry's actions, but did not think about it long enough as she grabbed his hand and they both disapparated out of the flat. Leaving Chris sitting on the floor, nursing a bloody, broken nose.

They arrived back in Harry's flat and Hermione turned instantly to Harry, looking at him in amazement "I can't believe you did that."

Harry rubbed his hand that was now aching "He had it coming! I won't stand back and let _anyone_ treat you badly, Hermione."

Hermione gave Harry a look of pure gratefulness and affection as she flung her arms around him tightly "Thank-you. I don't know what I've done to deserve you, Harry, I really don't."

Harry brought Hermione out of the hug to gaze at her "You're just lucky" he replied cheekily and Hermione hit him playfully on the arm which made them both laugh.

Harry, gently, took hold of Hermione's hand, passing all of the luggage, bags and boxes in the hallway, as they went to sit in the living-room.

Hermione cuddled up close to Harry, not that he minded, as she talked "I can't believe it's all over."

"He didn't deserve you Hermione" Harry said truthfully as he put his arm around her "You can do so much better, don't worry you'll fine a decent, caring guy who will make you happy forever."

"Can you help me track him down?" Hermione joked "Because he's not doing a very good job of finding me."

Harry chuckled before turning seriously to Hermione "Are you sure you're alright?"

Hermione nodded, but deep down Harry could see tears now springing in Hermione's eyes, as the realisation of everything came crashing back down to reality "Aww Hermione, come here." Harry actually shifted her legs so they lay over his own, before Hermione moved to sit in Harry's lap, her head nestled in the crook of his neck as she cried.

"Am I boring Harry?" Hermione asked after she had calmed herself down "That's what he said, he said I wasn't any fun."

"Hermione don't take any notice of what he told you, you're great fun to be around and I love spending time with you" Harry replied genuinely as he rubbed her arm, gently "If he didn't then that's his loss."

Hermione gave a shaky sigh as she wiped her eyes with a tissue she had got from a box on the coffee table "I just don't know what I'm going to do now…I've got no boyfriend, no home…"

"Well I can solve one of those problems" Harry said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, bemused.

"Hermione, move in with me."

Hermione gave a small laugh and a smile "What, are you serious?"

"Yeah!" Harry said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "I've been looking for a room-mate anyway, since Ron left. I hate living here on my own, it gets so boring. It'd be great; I would honestly really love it if you came to live with me, Hermione."

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"One hundred percent" he grinned, hopeful "So what do you reckon?"

Hermione beamed "Yes!" she laughed happily "Yes, I'd love to live with you Harry" she hugged him tightly "Aww thank-you!"

Harry chuckled "You're very welcome."

Hermione giggled and clapped enthusiastically "Oh this is going to be so much fun, us living together!" she was beaming with happiness, the first time in ages Harry had seen her look so happy.

"Can I just ask one thing though, would you mind if I painted Ron's, I mean _my_, room? Ron's choice of orange is not really my favourite colour."

Harry chuckled "Yeah course. Do you want to do it magically, or actually paint it the muggle way?"

"Muggle way!" Hermione grinned "It's much more fun, you can help me if you like."

"Oh I don't know about that, I'm rubbish at painting."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Harry in a 'you're going to help me whether you like it or not' kind of way, which just made Harry laugh.

"Alright, alright, I'll help you" he raised his hands in defeat "but we'll do it next weekend, after all I've got work tomorrow and you're at St. Mungos with your healer training stuff. But until then, I am going out now to get something for our lunch, whilst you can put all of your clothes and stuff away in your new room."

Hermione grinned and kissed Harry's cheek "You're a diamond you are Harry Potter" she almost skipped out of the room, ready to unpack all of her belongings.

Harry felt the spot where Hermione had kissed him; he blushed slightly before leaving the flat.

...

"I'm back!" Harry called out to Hermione who immediately appeared out of her bedroom "The room-mate advert is out of the paper" he grinned at Hermione "There is no turning back now."

Hermione giggled "I don't intend to."

"So, how do you fancy some pasta salad thing for lunch?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah that'll be fine" Hermione replied with a smile.

"And to go with our lunch" Harry lifted out a bottle of champagne, which made Hermione raise her eyebrows "We're going to drink _all_ of that during lunch?"

"We can have as much as we want" Harry grinned "I got it so we can celebrate you moving in."

"Aww that is such a sweet thought, thank-you" Hermione beamed.

"And that's not all" Harry said as he reached in the bag and brought out, not only a large box of chocolates, but also some shampoo and bubble bath.

Hermione giggled "Are they all for me?"

"Sure are, I remember you saying you had run out of shampoo so I thought I'd get you some more, and the chocolates and bubble bath are just a little something because I thought you might need some cheering up."

Hermione came to stand next to Harry and kissed his cheek "You are _so_ thoughtful, do you know that? Thank-you Harry. I _really_ don't understand why you don't have a girlfriend! Any woman would be very lucky to have you, y'know."

Harry blushed "If you say so Hermione. And…" Harry began again.

"Oh don't tell me there's more?" Hermione said with a shocked look on her face.

Harry laughed "Well I thought, seeing as though you need cheering up and we need to celebrate you moving in, how about we either get a DVD and takeaway tonight, or we go to the cinema and a meal too?"

Hermione's eyes lit up at the idea "Let's go out, may aswell enjoy the rest of the weekend while we can" she grinned as she suggested "And maybe we could do the other thing tomorrow night?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Harry said happily "Right, let me come and help you with your unpacking."

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the day unpacking everything by hand, Hermione quickly came to realise how much she loved her new bedroom. It was much larger and more spacious than her shared bedroom in the previous flat. Harry made space on the bookcase and shelves in the living-room so Hermione could store all of her books, whilst Hermione took her time filling the bathroom with a lot of toiletries and bottles of various things. Harry had come into the bathroom with a perplexed look and laughed as he wondered aloud "Why do you women need _so much_ of this stuff? Surely you can't need _all_ of this, Hermione?"

This was followed by Hermione's laughter as she said "Harry, you're a guy, you will _never_ understand even if you tried."

During this afternoon unpacking, Harry and Hermione drank the majority of the bottle of the champagne between them, yet they remarkably managed to stay sober. Evening soon approached and they both got dressed up for the cinema, followed by an enjoyable meal at a local restaurant.

"I've had a brilliant time, Harry" Hermione said gratefully after they had come through the front door "But I'm going to bed now, I'm shattered after today."

"I'm not surprised; it's been a crazy day."

Hermione gazed off for a moment, not quite believing how Harry could've made her feel _so happy_ again after only having, officially, broken up with her boyfriend this morning.

"Thank-you Harry, for everything you've done for me this past day or so. I just, I don't know how to thank-you."

"Hey what are best friend's for?" Harry gave her a hug, Hermione hugging him back happily and kissed his cheek "Night Harry."

"Night, sweet dreams" Harry replied as he watched her walk away to her bedroom, before heading into his own and sat on his comfy double bed.

Harry lay down and suddenly remembered what Hermione had said to him back at the end of fourth year _"Everything's going to change now isn't it?"_

Harry smiled as he came to realise that during the past few days, feelings of his lonely heart had now developed into brand new, more than platonic, feelings of deep affection, for the woman who was now falling asleep in the room next door to his.

...

_I intend to keep this fic, light hearted and fun from pretty much here on in._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review if you like, that would be nice :D_


	3. Babysitting

Here is Chapter Three.

Spoilers - Deathly Hallows.

If you are wondering who Andromeda is (whilst reading this chapter) it's Tonks's mother. You'll find out why in minute.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I just hope you enjoy reading it too!

**Chapter Three **

Over the next few days, Harry and Hermione fell into a domestic routine. They took it in turns to cook tea every night, they argued over what to watch on the TV and Hermione put herself in charge of cleaning the flat, as Harry hardly ever kept the place tidy.

It was Friday morning and Hermione had just had her usual morning shower. She wrapped herself in a fluffy pink towel before coming out of the bathroom. Only to come face to face with Harry.

"Oh Harry, you scared the life out of me!" Hermione said animatedly as she held the towel more securely around herself.

Harry could not stop looking Hermione up and down wearing just her towel. Her wet hair fell onto her bare shoulders; droplets of water could be seen on her freshly washed skin which had the distinct aroma of citrus fruits. It was intoxicating Harry's senses.

"Something the matter, Harry?" Hermione inquired cheekily, she could see him staring.

"What? … oh umm… no, nothing."

"Aren't you supposed to be in work?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nope, day off" Harry smiled "In fact I'm having Teddy over for the day and he's staying here tonight aswell, if that's okay with you?"

Hermione looked happily surprised "Oh that's great! Yeah that's fine with me, of course. Is Tonks's mum dropping him round?"

"Yeah Andromeda phoned yesterday and asked if I wanted to have him over. I'm just a bit worried though."

"Why's that?" Hermione frowned.

"Well I've never looked after a toddler on my own before."

"Don't worry, I'll be here" Hermione assured him.

"But I thought you had your Healer training stuff to do today?"

"Well I'm waiting to hear if I have to go in this afternoon or not, in the meantime I'm staying here and I can help you."

Harry smiled at Hermione gratefully; he kept gazing at her until Hermione coughed loudly to bring Harry out of his day-dream state.

"Uh Harry" she was blushing right red "D'ya mind moving, so I can go and umm…get dressed?" She indicated that she was still only in a towel.

Harry blushed red as a tomato as he realised he was blocking the doorway, he hastily moved aside, allowing Hermione to head back to her room. She closed the door and leaned against it and said very quietly to herself "Oh my god" she was grinning like a cheshire cat and still blushing. Hermione came back out twenty minutes later, her hair now dried and left down, and she was wearing jeans and a cute blue blouse.

"Hermione" Harry smiled as she came into the living-room "How are we supposed to keep Teddy entertained? There is nothing here for him to do, or to play with?"

Hermione had already thought about this whilst she had been getting dressed, and was now smiling at Harry "What time is Tonks's mum dropping him round?"

"Thirty minutes."

"Okay, well I'm just popping out; I will be back by the time he arrives."

"What are you going out to get?" Harry inquired curiously.

Hermione grinned "It's a surprise. I will see you in a bit" and she disapparated away.

Harry tidied up the flat as quickly as was humanly possible, before he sat nervously on the sofa twiddling his thumbs. He soon heard the sound of knocking on the front door, signalling the arrival of Tonks's mum with Teddy.

"Hawwy!" the almost three year old toddler said gleefully as he rushed into the flat to hug his godfather's legs.

"Hey little man" Harry said delightedly "Look how much you've grown!" he ruffled the little boy's hair.

"You sure you're okay to look after Teddy till tomorrow, Harry?"

"Yes I'll be fine; my best friend will be here aswell. Actually, she said she would be back in time to see you."

"I'm here!" Hermione announced as she came in through the still open front door, laden with shopping bags. She placed them on the floor before greeting Tonks's mother "Hi, Andromeda, I'm Hermione."

Andromeda smiled "Nice to meet you Hermione. Tonks and Remus spoke very highly of you. So you're Harry's best friend are you?"

Hermione grinned "Yep and we're roommates now too" she informed her "and don't worry you are leaving Teddy in very capable hands" she smiled down at the toddler who grinned back up at Hermione.

"I don't doubt that for a minute" Andromeda smiled happily "All his things and his pyjamas are in the bag" which she handed to Hermione "And if there are any problems just let me know, okay? I will pick Teddy up at 10:00am tomorrow morning."

"Okay that's fine" Hermione assured her "We'll have fun won't we Teddy?" Hermione said to the toddler who giggled.

Andromeda grinned down to Teddy "Come and give grandma a hug and a kiss goodbye" and Harry and Hermione watched on happily, as Teddy did just what his grandmother requested before she disapparated away.

"Come on then Teddy" Harry said as he took his godson by the hand, leading him into the living-room, Hermione following along with the shopping bags.

"What did you buy Hermione?" Harry asked curiously as Harry let Teddy climb onto the sofa.

"I got some toys for Teddy to play with, some food for dinner and tea. Aswell as some finger-paints, thought we could have some fun with those" Hermione grinned "And also some bread and a small ball, thought we could take Teddy down the park and feed the ducks and have a play around."

Harry beamed at Hermione, impressed with her idea "Hermione that is brilliant!" as he turned to his godson "Look Teddy, isn't Auntie Hermione kind getting you lots of things to do, hmm?"

Teddy looked up at Hermione and said happily "Mione!" which made both the adults laugh.

Teddy was fascinated with the toys; most of them lighting up and flashing different colours, played music, and some of the toys had numbers and letters of the alphabet for him to try and learn.

Hermione was laughing at Harry trying to show Teddy how to fit the right shape blocks into the right holes in the cube. Teddy kept pointing at Harry and saying the word "Funny!"

This sent Hermione off into hysterics. She loved watching Harry talk in a baby voice, and Teddy seemed to be immensely enjoying the company of both Harry and Hermione.

By the time they got the finger-paints out, Teddy was still full of so much energy. Hermione was being strict, but not too strict; in making sure Teddy did not get the paint everywhere. He followed the instructions perfectly and enjoyed making handprints with the paint, and messy pictures on paper with a paint brush. Harry and Hermione joined in and made their own, Harry admitted he was rubbish at Art in school and was no better now. The same could not be said for Hermione's paintings, which were pretty imaginative. It was another undiscovered talent by Miss Granger Harry had thought.

Whilst Hermione was busy putting more paint into a bowl, Harry dipped his paintbrush into the glossy red paint and when Hermione turned back round to face him, Harry dabbed it on the end of her nose.

Harry laughed heartedly, whilst Hermione exclaimed "Harry! Ooo you are in such deep trouble!" Teddy giggled as he watched them.

Hermione reached across the table to get more paint, only for Harry to realise she had leant in some pictures that were still wet, and when she sat up straight, the front of her blue blouse was covered in red, green and orange paint.

"Uhh, Hermione" Harry indicated for her to look down.

Hermione did just that and she gasped "Oh my god!" and she ran out of the room.

Teddy giggled and said "Messy Mione!"

Harry laughed "That she is Teddy" and they carried on painting.

Hermione got rid of the paint off her top (and her nose), regretting wearing a pale blue blouse to do painting in, before she changed into a clean pink top.

"Right shall we have some lunch then?" Hermione wondered as she came back out of her room to rejoin Harry and Teddy.

Following lunch, Harry and Hermione took Teddy in his pram down to the large local park. They at first fed the ducks by the lake not far from the main park area. Teddy was not that keen on the swans, but he loved the ducks swimming around in the water. Harry and Hermione took it in turns pushing Teddy on the child's swings, and they did the same with placing him on their laps as they slide down the slide in the park, which was full with kids out enjoying the sunshine with their families. They took lots of photos that day, as Hermione had noticed earlier that Harry had no pictures of Teddy anywhere around the flat, and thought this was as good an opportunity as ever to change that.

Teddy and Harry were having fun kicking the ball about on the large playing field, whilst Hermione was watching from a bench nearby and also thinking about a few things. Hermione smiled happily at the thought of how Harry would make a great dad in the future. He was bonding so naturally with Teddy and appeared to be having so much fun with him.

Hermione was brought out of her dream like state, as a woman with long blonde hair, she looked in her mid-thirties, came to sit on the same bench.

"Gorgeous day" the woman instigated conversation.

"Yes it is certainly is" Hermione concurred back.

The woman laughed as she saw Harry falling over when he dived to catch the ball Teddy had kicked over to him.

"Your husband seems to be having a lot of fun."

Hermione looked confused "My husband?"

"Yes, the man over there with your little boy?" she pointed to Harry and Teddy.

Hermione blushed bright red "Oh no, he isn't my husband and that's not our son."

"Oh i'm sorry, please forgive me, I just assumed you were. I saw you all earlier by the lake."

Hermione smiled "Don't worry about it" she bashfully said "Sorry I don't even know your name?"

"Oh sorry…Hi, I'm Melissa" the woman said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Hermione" she replied in return, smiling back at the woman, before she thought some more about what Melissa had said "If you don't mind me asking, Melissa, but what made you think that the three of us were a family?"

Melissa looked at Hermione kindly "I hope you don't mind me saying this, it's just…I saw the way he was looking at you, I can see he really likes you."

"Do you really think so?"

Melissa chuckled "Yes I honestly do. So you two are definitely not together then?"

Hermione shook her head "No, we're best-friend's and we share a flat, that's all."

"And the little boy?"

"Oh he's Harry's godson; we are just taking him out for the day."

Melissa smiled happily, and they both turned their attentions back to Harry and Teddy having fun on the grass playing with the ball, Teddy giggling to his hearts content.

Melissa then watched Hermione momentarily, a knowing smile on her face as she saw Hermione beaming as she watched them both play.

"I hope I'm not crossing the line when I'm saying this, Hermione, but…am I right in thinking that you have feelings for this…Harry, friend of yours?"

Hermione looked quite stunned, but blushed nonetheless "What makes you think that?"

"Well for one thing your blush says it all" Melissa grinned knowingly "but also, I can tell you like him, just by the look in your eyes when you are watching him…I know I have no right interfering in your business, but if you did want my advice…I'm a woman who knows what its like to be in your shoes."

"How so?" Hermione inquired curiously.

"I was in the same situation myself. I had feelings for a guy I was really close friends with, but I never thought he felt the same way about me."

"So what did you do?" Hermione wondered with keen interest.

"I married him" this made Melissa and Hermione laugh, before Melissa continued seriously "What I'm trying to say is, the best thing I ever did was tell him how I felt. I was lucky in that he _did_ feel the same way, and I've never looked back since. Just trust your instincts."

"Mummy!" a little girl, about six years old, who looked exactly like Melissa came running up to her, and Melissa got off the bench to pick up her daughter, her husband walking over to join them "It was nice meeting you Hermione, good luck." Melissa gave a bright smile before she wandered off with her husband and daughter. Leaving Hermione sitting on the bench, with a lot of thinking to do.

By the time Hermione and Harry had got Teddy home only half an hour later, the twenty one month old, was spark out. Hermione had transfigured a stool from her bedroom into a cot, which had been placed in Harry's bedroom. Hermione had laid the sleeping toddler in it carefully and retreated back to the living-room where Harry was sitting watching TV.

"Teddy alright?" Harry inquired politely as Hermione came into the room.

"Out like a light" Hermione grinned as she came to sit closely next to Harry on the sofa and rubbed her forehead.

"And are _you_ alright?" Harry asked concernedly, but with a smile.

"Yeah" Hermione gave a slight laugh "Didn't realise how tiring it was looking after a toddler."

"I know, tell me about it!" Harry laughed too "He's _so_ full of energy! More than you and I put together I think."

Hermione giggled "You got that right."

"D'ya fancy a cuppa?" Harry wondered.

"Oh yes please, thank-you" the instant Hermione finished the sentence the phone rang and she answered it "Hello…yes…oh Sarah, do I have to? Yes…oh alright…okay I'll be right there, bye!" and she hung up the phone, turning to Harry in annoyance.

"I'm sorry but that was my boss, I've got to go to St. Mungos for about three hours."

"Aww no, so you're leaving me to look after Teddy on my own?"

"I'm sorry" Hermione said apologetically "I really don't want to leave you, but I've got to go. I'm sorry. Just call me if there are any problems, yeah?" she kissed Harry's cheek and disapparated.

Harry lay back against the sofa, thinking Teddy would probably stay asleep until Hermione returned.

Oh boy how wrong he was.

After a two hour nap Teddy woke up crying his eyes out, Harry eventually got him to calm down before all hell broke loose. Teddy went running round the flat, pulling things out of lower drawers, books off the lower shelves. Teddy found paint from earlier (that Harry had forgotten to clean up) and Teddy began to make paint hand prints on the walls. Harry tried to control his godson but was failing miserably.

Harry managed to grab Teddy so he could feed him his tea, but that did not go down swimmingly as the toddler got his food absolutely everywhere, including on Harry himself.

Harry heard a knock on the door and he answered it, swiftly, to reveal Ron who instantly laughed at what he saw.

"Harry, what's going on here, mate?"

"Teddy! He's going mad, I've lost _all_ control!"

"I can see that!" Ron said with a chuckle, they went into the living-room stepping over bits of food, paint and books on their way "Where's Hermione?"

"She was called to St. Mungos; I've been on my own for like three hours. I'm no good at this Ron! Hermione was _so_ good with Teddy; she kept him from running riot. Now that she's not around, it's like Teddy knows I'm a weak target."

Ron just laughed heartedly "You can fight off death eaters, kill Voldermort aswell as fight the bad guys for a living, but you can't control a toddler?"

"Got it in one!" Harry cried exasperatedly, before stopping Teddy from pulling CD's off a shelf.

Harry managed to restrain Teddy and sat him on the sofa and told him sternly to stop messing around.

"So how's it going then, I mean, you and Hermione living together?" Ron inquired very curiously.

"Yeah really well, it's been really good actually" Harry said as he handed Teddy a toy to play with.

"You sound surprised" Ron chuckled "Didn't you think you'd get along? I mean come on you and Hermione were, actually you still are, inseparable!"

Harry blushed slightly "I don't know, just thought it might be weird the two of us sharing a flat. But we're having fun."

"What kind of fun?" Ron waggled his eyebrows and winked at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes "Not _that_ kind of fun, Ron! Although we kind of had an awkward moment this morning … I caught her coming out of the bathroom with just her towel on."

Ron raised his eyebrows and grinned mischievously "Ooo I bet you _loved_ that!"

Harry sighed "Ron _how many times_, there is _nothing_ going on between Hermione and I" Harry tried to say convincingly, but this was not working.

"But you _want_ something to go on between you and Hermione, don't you?" Ron said, knowingly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Harry said, blatantly trying to deny everything Ron was saying.

"Oh come off it Harry. I've known both you and Hermione long enough to know how you feel, even if you won't admit it. Harry, I know you fancy Hermione like crazy!"

"I can't think of her like that Ron; she split up with Chris less than a week ago."

Ron grinned triumphantly "So you say you _can't_ like her out of principal, yet you _do_ like her?

Harry sighed "Are you ever going to let this drop?"

"Nope" Ron grinned "Come on Harry, just admit it. I won't tell her I promise."

"Fine!" Harry said with a huff and blushed crimson "Yes you're right."

"I want to hear you say it" Ron said, drawing it out as painfully long as possible.

"Okay I really fancy Hermione; can you drop the subject now?"

Ron gave a gloriously wide grin "No chance! So come on, why don't you just tell Hermione the truth?"

"She doesn't feel the same way, she only thinks of me as a friend."

"That is the lamest excuse and the biggest load of rubbish I've heard for a long while. Harry, Hermione _does_ have feelings for you."

"But how can you be so certain?" Harry said with an uncertain look on his face.

"I just know, trust me." Ron said seriously "You just _need _to tell her how you feel."

They talked no further about it as Teddy had got bored of the toy Harry had given him, and instead picked up Harry's wand (which had fallen out of Harry's pocket at some point) and Teddy ran out of the room again.

"Oh no, not the kitchen!" Harry cried as he rushed out of the room in pursuit of Teddy, Ron hot on his heels.

Harry then suddenly realised Teddy had got hold of the wand.

"No Teddy, don't touch that!" Harry cried, very alarmed.

Teddy had been waving it around and some of the magic sparks had hit a bag of flour, causing the flour to explode in the kitchen. It landed everywhere.

"Teddy!" Harry cried and rushed to the toddler who was covered in flour from head to foot "Don't ever do that again Teddy, and don't touch _any_ wands, do you understand?"

Teddy was nodding and Harry got him cleaned up with a wave of his wand, before setting the toddler in his cot, to keep him out of harms way for a while.

"Oh god, Hermione is going to kill me when she sees the state of this place!" Harry said with his hands on his head as he was now back in the kitchen with Ron.

Ron chuckled "You're even talking like she's your wife."

Harry threw a tea towel at him and laughed, rolling his eyes at the same time.

"I really don't want to be here when she turns up" Ron said anxiously "Knowing Hermione she will blame it all on me!"

Then the boys heard the sound of the front door opening.

"Oh god it's her!" Ron cried "I'm off, bye Harry, good luck!" and he instantly disapparated on the spot.

Harry rushed out of the kitchen only to find Hermione standing in the hallway, front door now shut, her mouth hanging open in stunned shock.

She looked directly over at Harry and looked him up and down. Food was all over his t-shirt, flour completely covering him (including his hair) his glasses were placed at a strange angle, and Harry looked worn out, breathless and stressed. Hermione gazed at Harry for no longer than five seconds before her shocked expression turned into one of great amusement, as she burst out laughing.

"Harry!" she giggled hysterically "What an earth happened?"

"Teddy! That's what happened!" Harry said in annoyance, as he saw her laughing "It's not funny, Hermione."

"Oh it is" Hermione said in hysterics "I go away for three hours and I come back to _this!_" she tried to calm herself down "Where _is_ Teddy?"

"I've cleaned him up and put him in his cot out of harms way…I was going to clean up the mess by the time you got home, but I didn't have time…I'm really sorry, Hermione."

Hermione looked quite surprised and gave a sympathetic smile "Harry, you don't need to be sorry, you silly thing. Harry, are you afraid of me or something?"

"You can be pretty scary y'know. You went mad at me the other day for not putting the loo seat down, _and_ for not cleaning up all the vegetable peelings I had left in the kitchen."

Hermione grinned at the memory "I'm sorry, the main thing is no one got hurt and you are both still alive."

Harry looked anxious "I may not be alive once you see the state of the kitchen."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and strode straight past Harry into the kitchen and gasped.

Harry inwardly groaned and mumbled to himself "She's gunna kill me, I'm _so_ dead! I'd better start making a Will; Ron can have the TV and my Firebolt…"

"Harry?" Hermione called out to him.

"Oh no!" Harry moaned, scared of what she was going to do to him.

Harry, reluctantly, entered the kitchen to find it completely clean, no food, paint or flour to be seen anywhere.

"What, what happened?" Harry said with a stunned look on his face "This place was like a bomb had hit it a minute ago!"

Hermione said with a bright smile "Just used a very thorough Scouring charm, that's all."

Harry looked flabbergasted "So you're saying all I needed to do was use that charm and the kitchen would have been cleaned?"

Hermione nodded and grinned "Ahuh" she chuckled "Think I need to send you back to Hogwarts, Mister" she patted his head before heading out of the room to clean the rest of the house.

"Why is she _always_ right?" Harry moaned before leaving to go and shower.

Harry and Hermione had their tea and gave Teddy a bath later on. As Harry returned from phoning Ron (so Ron knew he was still alive and Hermione had not killed him) Harry came into the living-room, with a bottle of wine and two glasses in his hands, to discover Hermione was sitting on the sofa with Teddy on her lap. Hermione was stroking Teddy's dark brown hair and she kissed his head as she was singing him a lullaby. A bedtime story book lay discarded on the sofa next to her.

Harry was watching Hermione with a sweet smile on his face.

'_She would make an amazing mother one day'_ Harry thought silently to himself.

Hermione stopped singing as she had sensed Harry watching her in the doorway, she looked over at him "He's fast asleep" she said softly, getting up with the little boy in her arms, his head lay on her shoulder "Going to put him to bed."

"Alright" Harry whispered with a smile and went to sit on the sofa, pouring out the wine.

Hermione came back in a minute later, smiling at Harry as she sat next to him "Teddy looks so cute and innocent when he's asleep."

"Shame he doesn't behave like that when he's awake" Harry chuckled as he handed a glass of red wine to her.

"Yeah you're right" Hermione giggled, saying thanks as she took the glass.

"You were great with Teddy today, Hermione" Harry praised to her "Honestly, you were a natural."

Hermione blushed and smiled "So were you."

"No I _really_ wasn't" Harry laughed.

Hermione chuckled "Apart from the 'almost turning the flat into a bomb site incident' you were amazing, especially all that stuff at the park. Was really quite sweet. Was nice to see that softer side to you."

"Hey I can be a soft-touch when I want to be" he grinned, about to prove his point "Come here" he brought Hermione closer so she could cuddle up to him.

Both of their hearts skipped a beat at the closeness, smile plastered on both Harry and Hermione's faces. This is what they both wanted, yet neither knew how the other felt, and they were both too proud to admit it.

"I know you can be a big softy" Hermione grinned "One of the things I like most about you."

Harry blushed and then an intriguing thought came into his head "Would you ever like to have kids, Hermione?"

"Yeah…yeah I would. Would be nice. Although, got to find someone to love me first…that is going to take a while." Harry was about to interrupt but Hermione beat him to it "What about you, you ever thought about having kids?"

"Sure…although I'd like to be married first."

"Me too" Hermione admitted "Looks like we are both going to have to try looking that _little bit harder_ to find our soul-mates."

"Yeah" Harry smiled as he looked down at Hermione lying in the crook of his neck "I'm looking alright."

...

_Hope you guys enjoyed all the h/hr cuteness with Teddy as a toddler in this chapter :D_

_Reviews would be brilliant! :D_


	4. Decorating

**Chapter Four**

Harry awoke to the sound of Teddy's cries. It was early morning judging by the sunlight seeping through the minute gap in the curtains. Harry was about to get out of bed when his bedroom door banged open and Hermione rushed in.

"Hey Teddy, shhh" Hermione picked the toddler up out of his cot and cuddled him "It's okay sweetie." Teddy's crying started to subside at hearing Hermione's comforting words.

Hermione instantly turned to her best friend "That's it Harry you just sleep, while I deal with _your_ godson."

"Cheers Hermione" Harry said groggily, lying back down onto his side and fell back to sleep.

Hermione gave a small laugh, rolling her eyes at Harry's laziness and headed out of the room with Teddy still in her arms.

Harry skulked out of his bedroom half an hour later, yawning and ruffling his jet black hair.

"Oh look Teddy, Uncle Harry has _finally_ decided to wake up and join us!" Hermione joked as she was keeping an eye on Teddy as he ate his breakfast in his high-chair.

"Ha-ha" Harry replied sarcastically as he came over and ruffled Teddy's hair, and grinned thankfully at Hermione for seeing to Teddy.

Andromeda came to pick Teddy up not long later and Harry left the flat at the same time to go and buy paint. As promised, Harry had agreed to spend all of Sunday helping Hermione paint her room - the muggle way.

Harry returned from the local DIY shop with many pots of magnolia paint in his arms, Hermione had gone with that colour as she could not decide what other colour to go for. As soon as Harry had walked into the flat, his ears immediately caught the sound of music coming from Hermione's bedroom. Harry, intriguingly, followed the source of the noise. On entering her room, Harry dropped the paint tins down quietly and stood in the doorway, laughing, at Hermione. She was dressed in very short denim shorts and one of Harry's old shirts, whilst singing and dancing around to the song 'Girls just wanna have fun' which was playing on the radio.

"Hermione!" Harry said despite his laughter "Hermione!" he called loudly over the music.

Hermione spun around and her eyes widened at spotting Harry standing there. She turned the music down and blushed bright red "Hi."

Harry laughed and raised his eyebrows in amusement "Enjoying yourself there, Hermione?"

Hermione blushed further "Oh shut up you!" she grinned sheepishly "Got the paint then I see?" as she noticed the many large tins by Harry's feet.

"Ahuh, I got quite a lot. This orange is going to be a nightmare to cover; it's going to need quite a few coats." Harry then remembered the pressing question he wanted to ask her "Hermione, I've got to ask, why are you wearing one of my shirts?"

Hermione blushed again "Oh, you don't mind do you? I know it's one you don't really wear…I just needed something to wear to paint in."

Harry raised his eyebrows "So it's alright to spoil _my_ shirt, but not any of _your_ clothes?"

Hermione objected "Hey, I'm wearing my own shorts."

Harry was gazing down at her slender shaved legs; the shorts hardly reached halfway down her thighs "Hmmm…I noticed."

Hermione threw a paintbrush at Harry "Oi!" she giggled "Come on we've got to make a start on this painting, I'd like it done today y'know."

"Alright, alright, take a chill pill" Harry said and hastily ducked to dodge another paint brush Hermione threw at Harry, playfully.

Harry got changed into an old green polo-shirt and some shorts himself, before the two of them began painting the room with the radio on quietly in the background. The furniture having been levitated out of the room, and sheets had been placed on the floor to protect the beige carpet.

Harry and Hermione took ages to put the first coat on the walls, and Harry had kept insisting to stop for tea breaks, with Hermione not so helpfully commenting "Harry if I had wanted people to come to decorate and take tea breaks every ten minutes, I would have hired the builder who did up my parent's kitchen! Now come on."

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of the roller covered in magnolia paint, accidently catching Hermione's arm in the process.

"Sorry Hermione" Harry said apologetically.

Hermione had dismissed it, but only for only a matter of seconds before she in turn used her roller to get paint onto Harry's arm.

"Oi!" Harry said and looked at Hermione who was giggling heartedly.

"Oh so you think it's funny do you Miss Granger?" Harry raised his eyebrows mischievously, and purposefully targeted her this time, getting paint on her leg.

"Harry!" Hermione said as she laughed "Right, this means war!"

The two of them began a playful fight with their paint rollers, covering eachother in the magnolia paint, both of them laughing at how pointless the play fight was, but neither would be giving up easily.

"Harry cut it out!" Hermione said as she got some in his hair.

"No chance!" Harry replied back with a laugh, getting more all over the front of Hermione.

Hermione retreated back away from Harry, not realising a paint tray was behind her. Hermione was about to fall backwards, her roller fell out of her hand and Harry dropped his instantly as he moved as quickly as a dart, to catch Hermione before she fell. Hermione gasped as Harry caught her, she gazed up at him, Harry gazing directly back down at her. All the laughter had been automatically zapped from the atmosphere as they stared fixedly at eachother, both wishing the other would make the first move and move in for a kiss. Harry put his arms more securely around Hermione to pull her up onto her feet. The moment passed. As quickly as that.

Hermione felt extremely crestfallen, not that she showed it in her facial expression "Thank-you" she blushed "Just proves why you are such a good seeker."

Harry grinned "Quick reflexes" he smiled, but hidden behind that smile Harry was now regretting not acting on the situation they had just found themselves in.

'_You could have kissed her!' _The little voice in the back of Harry's head said '_You had the perfect opportunity, and you didn't take it! You idiot!'_

Hermione was looking at herself covered in paint "Look at the state of us!" she laughed.

Harry laughed too "I know…got a bit out of hand" Harry looked at Hermione, watching her take her curly hair out of her ponytail.

'_She even looks beautiful with paint all over her'_ Harry thought silently, wishing he could say it out loud, but did not for one simple reason. He was scared of the consequences.

"Harry" Hermione said as she came closer to him "Do you mind if I say something?"

Harry's heart gave a jolt "Go for it."

"I'm fed up of painting now."

Harry's heart sank, hoping she was going to say something much different, but on the exterior he laughed "Do you want to know something?"

Hermione nodded.

"Same here" Harry grinned and Hermione giggled, before Harry continued "Do you want to just magically put more coats of paint on the walls?"

Hermione responded positively and the two of them used their wands, pointing them at the paint and then onto the walls. The walls soon became a satisfactory shade of magnolia, all the orange colour completely disappeared.

"There, looks perfect" Hermione said happily.

Harry smiled too before suggesting "Hermione why don't I finish cleaning up in here and you make a start on tea? I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

Hermione chuckled "Yeah alright, it's my turn to cook anyway" she grinned before leaving the room.

Harry finished cleaning up the room and got the furniture back in, as his stomach gave another loud grumble Harry retreated out of the room and called out to Hermione, but could not find her anywhere.

"Bet she's gone to get chippy" Harry said quietly to himself "Sneaky thing trying to get out of cooking tonight" he grinned before heading to the bathroom to use the loo.

Soon as he stepped inside, there was a loud shriek and Harry immediately backed out of the bathroom, the door slamming loudly behind him. Not only had Harry found where Hermione had gone, but he had found her lying _in the bath. _No bubbles at all to cover her.

"Oh bloody hell!" Harry said aloud whilst his head was screaming _"I've just seen Hermione in the bath!"_

Harry did not think he had ever felt this hot in all his life, if he could've see his face Harry knew it would be beyond red in embarrassment.

"Hermione?" Harry called as he tapped on the door "Hermione, I'm _so, so, so sorry!_ I didn't realise you were in the bath! I thought you had gone out to get chippy for tea or something! Honestly I really _did not_ know. You aren't angry are you?"

There was no response from Hermione inside and Harry sighed "I've made you mad haven't I?" he said as he slid down onto the floor, leaning against the door "I don't blame you really. Not exactly what you want, your best friend barging in on you while you're in the bath…I should have thought you would have wanted to clean yourself of all the paint."

Hermione was not responding, she was still lying in the bath, too humiliated to say anything.

"Do you want me to go out and get chippy?" Harry suggested "Shall we do that, have chippy tonight? I mean we have worked hard all day, saves you having to cook."

Hermione still did not say anything and Harry sighed again, getting back up onto his feet, yet he had still not finished talking "Hermione, listen, I just want you to know…" he put his hand on the door "I didn't see anything; I mean not that I _was_ looking…not that I wouldn't! …I mean not that I'm saying your not.._!_" Harry was babbling, trying to dig himself out of a very big hole he had now dug for himself.

Hermione was giggling from the inside, but Harry could not hear her.

"Right…I'll leave you to have your bath in peace Hermione…I'm sorry again" and Harry walked off, feeling downhearted. Not wanting Hermione to think badly of him.

Harry ventured back into his room to get changed and used his wand to get all the paint off of himself.

Hermione had got out of her bath and wrapped a dressing gown around herself, having finally coming to her senses she was determined to find Harry and apologise.

"Harry…I didn't mean to" she barged into his room without knocking.

It was Hermione's turn to gasp as she found Harry standing there in just his boxers.

A bright blush spread across Hermione's face "Oh heck!"

Harry laughed "We have both _really_ got to start knocking before going into rooms."

"I'm so sorry Harry!" Hermione said, so embarrassed "I'll let you get dressed."

"No it's fine" Harry assured her; he grabbed some jeans from his wardrobe and began putting them on "It's not like you walked in on me naked now, is it?"

Hermione blushed even more "Stop it Harry, you're making me go all red!"

Harry laughed as he put on a blue t-shirt "There we go, all dressed now."

Hermione smiled, silently wishing he still had his top off _'Hermione get your mind out of the gutter!' _she thought to herself. All she could think about was how all of the years of quidditch training had done wonders for Harry's upper body physique.

"Hermione?" Harry repeated, having never got a response the first time.

"Huh?" Hermione replied, now concentrating on Harry's face again.

Harry laughed "I said, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah…" she turned instantly serious "I just wanted to apologise for making you think I was mad at you for walking in on me …in the bath. It was completely my fault; I should have locked the door."

"But I should've knocked in the first place, then it wouldn't have happened" Harry protested.

Hermione grinned "Shall we just agree to disagree?"

"Sure" Harry laughed "No hard feelings?"

Hermione beamed at Harry and he got his answer as Hermione rushed over to give Harry a tight hug.

Harry smiled widely. It was all okay. She was not mad.

"Just one more thing we need to talk about now" Harry said as they withdrew from the embrace.

"And what's that?" Hermione asked with a sweet smile.

"Can we _definitely_ have chippy for tea?"

Hermione burst into laughter and Harry could not help himself and laughed along with her.

...

_Chippy, by the way, is the British phrase for 'Fish and Chip shop' if any of you were confused._

_Reviews are, as always, very appreciated!_


	5. Night In

I really love this chapter – lots of h/hr cuteness! :)

I'm not feeling very well today but I've still spent my time writing this up for you guys, plus it eased my boredom of resting in bed all day.

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

"So, I see you have painted my old bedroom?" Ron noted as himself and Harry were in the kitchen, Harry serving out lasagne onto four plates.

It was Wednesday night and Ron and Luna had been invited over for dinner.

"Yeah, took us all of Sunday" Harry informed him.

"Mate, i've got to ask, why is it painted the most _boring_ colour there is?" Ron said, aghast "I mean of _all_ the colours, why go for _magnolia_?"

Harry laughed "Hermione couldn't make up her mind. First she wanted red, then like a raspberry colour, then purple, turquoise, yellow…eventually she gave up and decided on a neutral colour."

Ron just rolled his eyes "Girls eh? _So_ indecisive!" and laughed, before calling out to the girls that dinner was ready.

After the four of them enjoyed their meal, Ron and Hermione got into an argument over who should go to the local 'Blockbusters' to get a DVD for the four of them to watch.

"I'm not going!" Ron objected "I want to stay here, why can't you go?"

"Because Luna and I want to chat."

"Do you?" Harry asked, intrigued.

Hermione sensed his tone "Yeah, and it's girl talk."

"Oh heck, not girl talk!" Ron moaned "Why do women always do this?"

Hermione and Luna laughed.

"Harry, you wouldn't mind going with Ronald would you?" Luna said to him kindly.

"I suppose not" Harry said getting up off the sofa "Come on Ron, let's leave them to it."

"Aww Harry, you give in too easily!" and the girls heard no more as the guys disapparated out of the flat.

Hermione turned to Luna expectantly "So, Luna, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"You, actually."

"Me?" Hermione looked a bit perplexed "Have I done something wrong?"

"It's more like what you _haven't_ done" Luna said with a small smile "I know about you and Harry."

Hermione's raised her eyebrows "Me and Harry? What are you talking about?"

"I know you have feelings for him, Hermione."

Hermione blushed "What makes you think that?"

"Just the way you act around eachother: all the looks, the close contact, the way he keeps complimenting you, and _you do_ keep blushing every time Harry is mentioned, or does something linked with you."

Hermione burrowed her face in her hands before looking at Luna "Is it really that obvious?"

Luna giggled "Yes" she smiled "So … _you do_ feel something for Harry then?"

Hermione could not deny it anymore "I do…Luna I really do. I just can't stop thinking about him!"

Luna felt intrigued "What I don't understand is, how can you feel so strongly for Harry, after not long having broken up with Chris?"

"I honestly do not know" Hermione replied truthfully "Maybe I've always felt this way about Harry, it just took the two of us actually _living together_ to finally bring the feelings to the surface."

Luna smiled "So what are you going to do? You have to tell him."

Hermione sighed "I know, it's just…i'm worried how he will react. If Harry doesn't feel the same way, it will ruin everything! I don't want to jeopardise our friendship."

"But how do you know Harry doesn't feel the same way, unless you ask him?"

"No…I can't do that, Luna…I'm too scared."

Luna was watching Hermione carefully; she could see how much this was affecting her.

"It's like these feelings have taken over my life!" Hermione said, at last opening up to everything she had been feeling "I wake up thinking of Harry; I go to bed thinking of him. He's always there if I need him, he's been so helpful, so kind, thoughtful, generous…Harry's got all the qualities of a guy who I would _want_ to spend the rest of my life with…" Hermione put her hand to her mouth, not believing she had blurted out the last part.

Luna did not react at all surprised; she just looked dreamily at Hermione "You really love him, don't you?"

Hermione nodded "Yeah…yeah I really do. I'm in love with Harry Potter…" she looked back, helplessly, at Luna "and I don't know what to do…"

Luna gave Hermione a sympathetic smile and brought her into a hug.

Ron and Harry returned fifteen minutes later, complete with bags of popcorn and more wine.

"Of all the films to go for, _why_ did you pick a horror film?" Hermione asked as Harry put it in the DVD player.

"Don't blame me, it was Ron's idea" Harry said as he came to sit next to Hermione. He lifted her legs momentarily (as she had had them laid out across the entire sofa) so he could sit down. Hermione put her legs over Harry's and reached for their bowl of popcorn, Ron and Luna had their own on the other sofa they were sharing.

As the horror film progressed, Hermione went from hiding behind her hands, to hiding behind a pillow, aswell as screaming and jumping in fright at certain points. By the end of the film, Hermione had moved so she was sitting right next to Harry and occasionally buried her head in his chest. This did not go unnoticed by Ron and Luna, who were grinning at the pair of them.

When Ron and Luna left not long later, Harry and Hermione finished the last of the wine in the living-room.

"It's a good thing we can all apparate" Harry said as he sat back down on the sofa "Would hate to be caught out in this weather" he indicated the very heavy rain which was pounding on the windows outside. Harry decided to change the topic of conversation as Hermione seemed to be pre-occupied with her thoughts.

"Did you and Luna sort everything out that you had to talk about?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione turned to Harry with a small smile "Kind of."

"Can I ask what it was you were talking about? You know you can tell me anything, Hermione" Harry said kindly.

"I know…but I'd still rather not say" Hermione said bashfully.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light from outside, followed by a loud rumbling of thunder. A thunderstorm had begun, just as forecast.

"Oh great!" Hermione said sarcastically, yet anxiously "As if the film wasn't enough to keep me from sleeping tonight."

Harry looked at her understandingly, knowing how much Hermione hated thunderstorms "It'll be okay Hermione, it will soon pass. You're perfectly safe indoors."

"You can't be sure" Hermione argued "You hear about these people who have narrowly escaped death, when a lightening bolt strikes the roof and comes through into the bedrooms when they're asleep."

"Hermione that won't happen, trust me" Harry tried to say reassuringly and said with interest "How did you get your fear of thunderstorms, Hermione?"

"When I was ten years old" Hermione began "A large lightening bolt hit the tree in the back garden of the house. I saw it happen from my bedroom window. It just freaked me out, i've been scared ever since."

"Well I'm not surprised" Harry said seriously "That would've scared me too." Hermione then jumped in fright as there was another sound of thunder.

"Listen, Hermione..." Harry began before suddenly the whole room descended into pitch blackness.

"Oh no, not a power cut!" Hermione shrieked, getting more fearful and clinged to Harry's arm.

"Lightening must have hit some power cables nearby" Harry said, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkened room, but he could still see where Hermione was sitting next to him "You okay?"

Hermione gave an unconvincing response.

"I think we should both go and get some sleep" Harry suggested "We may aswell as there is no electric to watch TV or anything. I got an early start in the morning too."

"And me" Hermione concurred.

Harry could just vaguely make out Hermione getting up off the sofa "Night then Harry" she said anxiously, dreading going to sleep.

"Hermione, wait" Harry reached out to stop her leaving, catching her wrist gently. Both of them feeling their hearts beat faster at the touch.

"Y'know, if you feel you want to…if you get scared too much, or you can't get to sleep…then … just come and see me, okay?" Harry offered sweetly.

Harry could not see it, but Hermione was smiling directly at him "Thank-you, Harry" and their small contact was lost as Hermione left the room with her wand illuminating the way.

The thunderstorm raged on, getting worse and worse as the minutes ticked by. Harry was wide awake, tucked up in his bed. He was not scared of the storm in the slightest, but one thought was keeping Harry from sleeping. Hermione. He was worried how she was doing, if she was okay, hoping she wasn't too scared.

During these worrying thoughts of no more than fifteen minutes, the door to his bedroom creaked opened. Harry turned over in his bed to see Hermione standing in the doorway, shivering, and looking frightened "Harry."

Harry smiled "Come here" he said kind-heartedly.

Hermione came and sat on the empty side of the bed, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, giving a jump in fear as thunder was heard outside again.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry inquired with a slight laugh "You can get under the duvet, y'know."

"No, I couldn't do that" Hermione said bashfully.

Harry frowned "Why not?"

"It would be weird" Hermione said with a blush "Us…sharing a bed."

"Nah it won't" Harry said, thinking nothing of it and patted the space next to him "Come on, get in" he smiled at her.

Hermione gave in all too easily, and got into the right side of the bed and faced Harry; she giggled "Hi."

Harry chuckled "Hi to you too."

"Listen, Harry, I just wanted to say … thank-you" Hermione said seriously "for not taking the Mickey out of me because of the trouble I have with thunderstorms. I should try and get over it, I'm not a little kid anymore."

Harry smiled at her considerately "Don't worry about it Hermione, everyone is afraid of something…I'm always here for you, you know that."

Hermione smiled gratefully, before silence fell between them for a minute or so. Hermione turned onto her side facing away from Harry, wanting to go to sleep, but was failing miserably. She started shivering again; as her nerves had been torn to shreds by the sounds of the storm outside, aswell as the fact that Hermione was feeling _very_ cold. She was regretting wearing her thin strapped lilac nightie instead of her pyjamas.

"Hermione, are you cold?" Harry asked worriedly as he could hear her shivering.

"No, no I'm fine, really" Hermione tried to reassure him.

"No you're not" Harry said, knowing her all too well, and he moved over in the bed so he was close behind her "Look at you, you're shivering" Harry rubbed her arm in concern as she continued to shiver further.

"Okay…" Hermione admitted "Maybe I _am_ a bit cold."

Harry gave a knowing grin. He then acted on impulse and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling Hermione closer to him; they were lying fully against eachother.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked in surprise at their very close contact.

"I'm sorry" Harry said whilst starting to pull away, reluctantly, worrying he had crossed the line "Just thought I'd try and keep you warm, I'll stop…"

"No" Hermione used her arm to grab hold of Harry's and positioned it back around her "It's fine" she smiled as Harry cuddled up to her, resting his head between the crook of her neck and her shoulder.

Neither of them could quite believe this was happening; they were lying so close to eachother. Both of their hearts were beating erratically, bright smiles remained on their faces.

'_Harry is spooning me!'_ Hermione thought, animatedly, in her head.

"Feeling better?" Harry interrupted her train of thought.

Hermione nodded "Much" she put her hand over Harry's, which was resting on her stomach "this is … nice" Hermione commented out loud before she could stop herself "I mean…nice to not feel cold anymore" she tried to correct herself. Hermione was right in one aspect though; she _definitely_ did not feel cold anymore, she was now feeling more hot than anything.

"I'm glad" Harry said, not knowing what else to say.

Another loud crack of thunder, aswell as the lightening illuminating the room for a second, brought an end to the calmness that had settled between the pair, as Hermione gave another shudder at the noise, gripping onto Harry's arm around her waist.

"Shhh, its okay" Harry snuggled closer to Hermione, if that were at all possible, before making a bold move and kissed Hermione's bare shoulder.

Hermione blushed and had closed her eyes momentarily at the contact, she felt so glad to be in Harry's arms.

After another bout of thunder and lightening, Hermione shifted positions and moved onto her other side, now facing Harry again. It was still pitch black in Harry's room, but Hermione could still make out Harry's facial features, he was gazing at her with a smile "You alright?"

Hermione smiled back in return "Yeah…just getting tired now."

"Just close your eyes" Harry said quietly "and you'll fall asleep in no time" Harry started rubbing her arm softly, again.

Hermione tried just that, this lasted about seven seconds, before her eyes shot wide open again at hearing more of the storm raging outside. Hermione could not stop herself, she moved closer to cuddle up to Harry.

Harry automatically wrapped his arms protectively around her, saying soothing words to try and keep Hermione from getting even more frightened.

"Just go to sleep" he said gently "Shhh, I'm here sweetie" and he kissed her forehead.

Harry then, internally, panicked _'Sweetie? Where did that come from?'_

Hermione had heard him loud and clear, she beamed and still continued to snuggle up to Harry's chest, as she did just as he had suggested, and closed her eyes. Just by listening to Harry's gentle heartbeat, a minute or so later Hermione fell fast asleep.

Harry looked down at seeing Hermione asleep, and smiled knowing she was okay and no longer scared.

"_This is what I want'_ Harry thought in his head _'I need to stop putting it off'_ he then carried on thinking but as if he was actually talking to Hermione _'I need to find a way to tell you…' _Harry kissed Hermione's forehead and whispered out loud this time, so quietly that it was barely audible "I love you."

...

_Reviews are still very welcome, they will help cheer me up from feeling ill._


	6. Valentine's

Here is the penultimate chapter – I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

Nearly two weeks went by; the night of the storm was not talked about again between Harry and Hermione. They especially had not talked about it to Ron, as they knew he would make fun of them and the teasing would never end.

It was Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year. This was the day Harry was planned on telling Hermione how he felt. Little did Harry know that Hermione was planning on doing the same thing.

"Morning" Hermione said as she came into the kitchen, all set for work.

"Morning" Harry smiled "Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione."

"Same to you" Hermione replied casually "Although it's not exactly a happy occasion this year. I have no boyfriend; no one seems to be interested in me."

"Oh I'm sure that's not the case, Hermione" Harry said sweetly "And if it makes you feel any better, my love life is just as dead in the water."

Hermione chuckled "Both in the same boat then. We can be miserable together" she said, grabbing an apple and putting it in her bag.

"So I thought…" Harry began "Seeing as though neither of us has anything planned tonight. Why don't you and I stay in, get Chinese for dinner and wallow in the depressed state of our love lives."

Hermione giggled "And you promise we make it as un-Valentine's related as possible?"

Harry nodded "Promise."

Hermione grinned "Then sure, would love to."

Harry grinned along with her "Great…so that's a date then…" and he laughed as he realised what he had said "Well…not a date…just y'know …"

Hermione interrupted him "Harry, i'd stop yourself now if I were you" she giggled and kissed his cheek "I'm off to St. Mungos, see you later."

"See ya" Harry said and watched her disapparate.

Hermione was so stressed as she apparated into the flat that evening "Harry, are you home?" she continued talking even though she had got no response "I swear to god if Sarah asks me to do _one more_ report on the injury effects of accidental magic, I'm seriously going to get the heaviest object I can find and throw it at her hea…" But Hermione was stopped short as she came into the living-room.

There was Harry sitting on the sofa, Chinese takeaway laid out on the coffee table, complete with wine. The curtains had been drawn and the room was lit by candles and the table lamp near the sofa.

"Aww Harry!" Hermione smiled amazed "Wow, it looks so nice in here!"

Harry grinned "Well I got _all_ _fifteen _of your text messages saying how bad a day you were having, and I know we said we were going to make this as unrelated to Valentine's Day as possible, but …" Harry grinned "I thought it would bring a smile to your face…and it worked."

Hermione was indeed smiling "Thank-you Harry, it's very thoughtful. I'm just going to get changed and I'll come back in a second."

Hermione returned to the room, dressed in jeans and a purple top, and they sat eating their Chinese, fighting over the last spring roll by the time they had consumed the rest.

"Anything worth watching on the TV?" Hermione inquired and picked up the remote, flicking through the channels only to find romantic comedy films on.

"Should've guessed this is all they would put on on Valentine's night."

Harry chuckled "Well put one on if you want, I don't care."

"Really?" Hermione looked surprised "Are you sure?"

"Well you have control of the remote, so there is no point in me arguing…_or_ you could be _really_ nice and put some sport on for your favourite room-mate?" Harry gave her his best pleading look, but this failed magnificently.

Hermione laughed "You've got no chance, mister" and out of the many films that were on she went for 'Love Actually'.

Harry sighed and thought in his head _'Was worth a try'._

Hermione was crying happy tears by the end, having cuddled up to Harry ages ago.

"I love that film" Hermione said as she switched off the TV "Just so cute, they are all happy in the end…so what did you…"

Hermione looked up at Harry to see he was fast asleep.

Hermione giggled to herself as she sat up to look at him properly "Oh that's just typical!" she said quietly.

Hermione cleaned up all of the takeaway rubbish and came back to see Harry was still spark out. Deciding not to disturb him, Hermione moved Harry so he was lying down on the sofa and she placed a throw over him. Bending down to give him a kiss directly on his lightening bolt scar "Night Harry…shame our Valentine's didn't end exactly how I had hoped…" she whispered disappointedly, blowing out all of the candles and turning off the light, before heading to her bedroom for some sleep.

...

"You fell asleep?" Ron exclaimed incredulously and laughed heartedly as Harry told him all about the previous night's event in the canteen of the Ministry (A/N: Yes, I bet that place has a canteen, lol)

Ron was still laughing "Oh Harry you complete _dolt!_ You had the most romantic night of the year, to finally tell the woman you love, how you feel and what do you do, go and _fall asleep?"_

Harry shook his head in embarrassment "I know! I really messed up" he pushed away the plate of the last remains of his cottage pie, no longer feeling hungry "Just going to have to think of another way to tell her…"

Ron rolled his eyes and began eating the rest of Harry's food, even though he had already had a full helping of cottage pie himself "Will you two just get a move on already, honestly, how hard can it be to say 'Hermione, I love you.'?"

Harry sighed "You don't understand…it's not as simple as that…"

"Yeah, yeah I've heard all the excuses already" Ron said before giving a small smile "I'm going to have to bang your two heads together if it doesn't happen soon, y'know."

...

"Hermione, you'll never guess what?" Harry said as he came bounding into the kitchen that evening after arriving home from work, where Hermione was sat with loads of medical books spread around her on the table.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Ron hasn't planned anything for his birthday…_so_ I thought why don't you and I plan a surprise party for him here in the flat?"

Hermione grinned "Yeah that's a brilliant idea! But could we plan it all in two days?"

"Yeah should be alright, I'll talk to some of Ron's co-workers and I'm sure I can persuade some of my Auror lot to come. Why don't you invite some of your trainee Healer friends and of course we need to invite all the Weasley's."

Hermione nodded "Okay, yeah we'll do that, but I'll have to call people about it tomorrow, got to keep revising for this practical exam I have in the morning."

Harry came to sit in the chair next to her "Do you need any help, I can test you if you want?"

Hermione shook her head "No it's okay; I need to do this myself…" she looked at him apologetically "Actually Harry…I know this is going to sound mean but, would you mind going out for the evening, so I can be on my own…I just need some peace and quiet to revise."

Harry got up from his chair "I don't mind, don't worry, you need to study and I completely understand. I'll go and have a drink with Neville, Dean and Seamus, see if we can come up with a guest list for the party."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in a 'yeah _sure_ that's what you'll be doing _at the pub'_ kind of way.

Harry caught her look and laughed "Okay, I doubt we will get that far."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and laughed as she carried on reading through one of her books.

"I'll see you later, try not to work yourself too hard Hermione, make sure you get plenty of sleep tonight."

"I will do Harry, don't worry" and Harry rubbed her arm comfortingly before disapparating away.

Despite Hermione's doubts, Harry did spend the entire evening at the pub with the guys making a guest list for the party, all of them thinking of names of people Ron knew, and the four of them sent messages to everyone inviting them to the party which would be held on Ron's birthday itself, which was luckily a Saturday, so there would be no work the following day. Harry knew Hermione would be proud that he had sorted it all out; it ultimately saved her the job of doing it. However, after the list had been compiled by the guys, all four of them drank a heck of a lot of firewisky and butterbeer.

Harry apparated back to the flat, very drunk.

"I'm…home!" Harry shouted loudly.

Hermione rushed into the hallway "What time do you call this, Harry James Potter? I stayed up waiting for you; it's almost 2:00am! You have work in the morning!"

"So!" Harry said defiantly, as he stumbled towards her and draped his arm around her shoulders "You have … very … pretty hair, y'know."

Hermione rolled her eyes "And _you_ have had too much too drink, come on, bed."

Harry grinned mischievously "We don't have to sleep…if you know what I mean" he winked at Hermione.

She sighed and ignored him boyish comment, looped her arm through Harry's, dragging him to his bedroom. Hermione just about managed to get Harry to lie on his bed "Now you go to sleep now" she kissed his forehead, took off his glasses for him and walked out of the room.

"Hermione…sweet, sweet 'Mione" Harry mumbled to himself before falling into a deep slumber.

Harry awoke with the sunlight streaming in through his bedroom windows. His head was pounding and his mouth was very dry, his stomach was grumbling having not eaten anything for so long. Harry grasped around for his glasses, located them on his bedside table and put them on, contemplating what had happened the previous night.

Harry looked at the clock; it read 11:12am.

Harry groaned, _'Oh heck!_' he thought _'I'm up way too late to go into work now'_ and he went to use the loo before heading into the kitchen to find food to stop his stomach from grumbling.

Harry spotted a note on the breakfast bar.

_Harry,_

_I don't know what time you will read this, but I've taken the liberty of calling in sick for you. You were in such a drunken state last night I suspect you wouldn't be fit enough to go to work. I did try waking you up this morning but you didn't seem to want to budge so I just left you to sleep off your hangover. _

_I don't know what time I will be home tonight, I've still got to stay at St. Mungos this afternoon after my exam this morning. I just hope I've revised enough, I'm really worried._

_As you're home all day, you can do some tidying up and clean the flat. After all we have a party here tomorrow._

_Hope you are feeling okay, if not then you only have yourself to blame. I've made some hangover potion for you, it's by the fridge._

_Remember it's your turn to cook tea tonight. __See you this evening._

_Love Hermione xx_

Harry sighed and felt very guilty; he should have woken up this morning and been there to make sure Hermione was alright and not worrying too much for her exam. Harry had every confidence that she would be fine, but Harry knew Hermione would still fret about it. She had even taken the time to make hang-over potion, when she could have been doing some very last minute revising.

Harry really appreciated all that she did for him, not knowing how he could ever repay her for everything she had done for him. Harry took the hangover potion and downed it in one, knowing it's tasted absolutely vile.

Doing as Hermione had instructed, Harry cleaned the flat from top to bottom and made sure the place was tidy. Harry had also gone out to buy groceries to cook dinner that evening.

It was all cooked ready by the time Hermione came home at 5:45pm; she came into the kitchen, dropping her bag full of heavy medical books.

"Hey!" Harry said enthusiastically, automatically hopping off his stool to come and stand in front of her "So, how did it go?"

Hermione had looked very calm and collected but that was all about to change "I passed!" she exclaimed happily and Harry hugged her joyously.

"Oh that's brilliant!" Harry said, lifting her off her feet momentarily "Well done Hermione!" he kissed the side of her head before withdrawing from the hug "I knew you could do it."

Hermione smiled "I'm so glad I did it, I really did not want to have to re-take the whole module again."

"So what does this mean, in terms of your healer training?" Harry asked keenly.

"I just need to pass one more exam in May, then I will be a fully qualified Healer" she grinned brightly at Harry "I'm so close now, I can actually see it happening!"

Harry looked at her proudly "You will do it Hermione; I would be willing to bet my entire year's wages on it."

Hermione blushed "Don't tempt fate Harry…anyway" she came to sit down and eat her food "What happened with you today?"

Harry told her the full story of what he had been up to and also how he had arranged for tomorrow morning for them to go and pick up all of the party decorations.

"Oh brilliant, thanks Harry" she grinned "We are going to have to come up with a way of keeping Ron away from the flat for the day, you know how he loves coming over on Saturday's."

"Don't worry, I've got that sorted" Harry told her "Luna will be with him all day and then I've arranged to turn up at their flat at 5:00pm and invite them over for 'dinner' but of course it will be the party."

Hermione looked impressed "Brilliant plan Harry, it's going to be such a great day tomorrow! I really can't wait!"

Harry grinned. He knew all too well that Ron's birthday party wasn't the only reason why it was going to be a great day. Question was, would his plans go awry again? Just like on Valentine's Night?

...

_Valentine's Day was initially going to be when they would reveal their feelings, but I thought that would be too cliché and I wanted to drag it out a bit longer :P Anyway, the next chapter will be the final chapter._

_Review if you like :D_


	7. Party

This is it guys, this is the last chapter. I'm sad to see it at an end as I've really loved writing this fic :D I just want to take the opportunity to thank every single one of you who has reviewed this fic; I have loved hearing all your responses.

I really hope you all enjoy this final chapter! :D here it is.

**Chapter Seven**

Party day arrived.

Harry and Hermione were wide awake by 10:00am; both had showered, got dressed and eaten breakfast ready to begin their day of planning the best birthday party that Ron had ever had.

Harry had gone out to get the decorations whilst Hermione had begun making some of the food. Mrs. Weasley had offered to prepare the majority of the food, including Ron's birthday cake, but Hermione insisted that she and Harry helped too.

"I'm back!" Harry called out as Hermione rushed to the hallway to greet him, wearing an apron covered in flour and she was holding a spatula in her hand.

Harry laughed "How's the baking coming along?"

"You don't wanna know" Hermione said with a chuckle, but she did look stressed out also "Did you manage to get it all?"

"Yep, all here" Harry said indicating the two large cardboard boxes in his arms "I'll make a start on decorating then I'll come and help you, yeah?"

"Oh you don't need to, I can do it."

"I don't mind" Harry said sincerely "I can't let you do all of it, it's not fair."

'_Wow, I wish all guys would be so considerate and caring'_ Hermione thought to herself.

They parted to get on with their jobs.

Harry began decorating the entire flat; he had got literally every party decoration he could get his hands on. From a heck of lot of balloons, to party streamers, banners, birthday bunting and paper chains, flashing lights (which looked like Christmas lights) being draped across the walls. Magical birthday decorations like inflatable birthday cakes which burst confetti every thirty minutes before reassembling themselves to repeat the process over and over again. Harry had also got hold of lots of pictures of Ron as a youngster and had them blown up to large pictures and put them on the walls around the flat.

Hermione came to check how Harry was getting along an hour later and she laughed "Oh wow! Look at the pictures" she said giggling at them all "Ron is going to kill you y'know for putting all of these up."

Harry grinned mischievously "Ah well…will be a good laugh."

Hermione smiled "Well you've done so well Harry! The flat looks amazing. Wish I could say the same about the food."

Harry got down from the sofa, after attaching the last banner to the wall in the living-room "Come on, I'll come and have a look."

Hermione led the way into the kitchen to find a tray of burnt sausage rolls and a cake which had not risen properly. Aswell as obvious cake mixture splattered on the worktops, with a new bowl of it situated on the counter.

"See, it's a total disaster!" Hermione said, aggravated with herself more than anything.

"It's alright" Harry tried to reassure her "It's easily fixed."

Harry tried to dip his finger into the cake mixture but Hermione slapped it away.

"Oi!" Harry said in protest.

Hermione giggled "And no you _cannot_ lick the bowl after I'm finished with it."

"Aww come on, you've got to let me have a try!" Harry pleaded, giving Hermione his best puppy dog eyes, Hermione's heart melted instantly.

"Oh alright" she sighed "You may aswell tell me what you think?"

Harry dipped his finger in and tasted it, coughing instantly "Wow…that's … well it's got a taste of its own!"

Hermione tried some herself and she looked disgusted "Too much…"

"Sugar!" they said instantly in unison, and the pair of them burst out laughing.

"I'm no good at baking am I?" Hermione said, glumly.

Harry put his arm around her "If I'm honest Hermione…then …no."

Hermione hit him with a tea towel "Oh cheers!" she said, giggling.

Harry smiled and kissed the side of her head "We can't _all_ be good at everything, Hermione" he dipped his finger in the mixture and dabbed it on her nose "So don't worry your pretty little head about it."

Hermione wiped the mixture off her nose and grinned at Harry as he left the room "Ooo you are in such big trouble!" she called loudly, giggling as she dumped all of the ruined food away and gave up. Instead going to help Harry with the decorations, hoping Mrs. Weasley would be baking enough for the large amount of people who were attending.

Luckily Mrs. Weasley arrived an hour later, all the food prepared and she had cooked enough to feed the five thousand.

"Here you go my dears, that's the last" she said, putting Ron's birthday cake on the breakfast bar. It was covered in Orange icing with a quidditch theme on the front.

"Aww thanks so much Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said gratefully "There is plenty of food here for _everyone_!"

Mrs. Weasley smiled "I'm glad. Right i'm going to get changed. I'll see you just before 5:00pm?"

"Okay" Harry commented "See you then."

Mrs. Weasley disapparated, leaving Harry and Hermione in the kitchen.

"Right" Harry clapped his hands together "Got to get the drinks now, party starts in just over an hour. Do you want to come and help me?"

Hermione shook her head "No I want to get all this cake stuff off me, do my hair and get changed."

Harry nodded "Okay…" then he wiped some of the flour off her cheek with the pad of his thumb "Although you look great the way you are."

Hermione blushed but also raised her eyebrows "Oh yeah, covered in flour with mad frizzy hair, that's the perfect look for a 21st birthday party!" she said sarcastically.

"Hey, works for some people" Harry said with a cheeky grin and he disapparated just as Hermione made to hit him, playfully, on the arm.

Harry apparated back and forth from the flat to the shop with many bottles of champagne, firewisky, butterbeer, pumpkin juice, wine and beer. Every time he arrived back Harry could either hear the hair-dryer or Hermione singing to herself in her bedroom, which just made him chuckle to himself.

Harry returned back to the flat for the final time, all the glasses and plates having been laid out ready for people to grab when they arrive.

"Hermione, I'm back" he knocked on her bedroom door "Are you decent?"

"Not done yet, you go and get changed I'll be out in five minutes" Hermione called back from inside her bedroom.

"Alright, but party guests are arriving _in_ five minutes so you had better be ready!" Harry finally said before retreating to his bedroom to get changed.

Harry changed into a long sleeved navy shirt and some black trousers and shoes; it took him no more than two minutes to get ready.

"Hermione, come on!" Harry said, pacing the space outside their bedrooms, before he heard a knock on the front door "People are outsi…"

However Harry instantly silenced himself as Hermione stepped out of her bedroom, and walked a couple of steps to stand facing Harry.

Hermione had the majority of her curly brown hair tied up high with fancy jewelled clips, whilst some of her curls fell down her back and a few strands framed her glowing face. She was wearing make-up. Something Harry hardly ever saw Hermione wear, it suited her completely. However, the most stunning thing of all was her dress.

Hermione was wearing a beautiful satin red dress that fell to her knees; complete with some quite high silver shoes, that were not at all dazzling but complimented the dress perfectly. Hermione was also wearing a tear drop shaped diamond necklace that sparkled under the light. She looked _stunning_.

Hermione was beaming at Harry "So…what do you think?" she gave a twirl on the spot.

Harry looked absolutely dumbfounded as he continued to gaze at her "_Wow!_ ... Hermione! … you look…absolutely beautiful!"

Hermione's heart melted for the second time that day "Aww Harry that's _so_ sweet, thank-you" she came to stand closer to Harry, eyeing his attire "You scrub up pretty well yourself, Mr. Potter."

"Nothing compared to you" Harry said earnestly which just made Hermione blush.

There was more frantic knocking on the front door and Hermione had to click her fingers in front of Harry to get him to stop staring at her "Harry…the door?"

"Oh …yeah" Harry, reluctantly, tore his eyes away from Hermione to let the first party guests in.

Hermione using her wand to dim all of the lights in the entire flat, it looked much cosier and it set the atmosphere just right for the party.

The flat filled up fast, as so many people came flooding in through the doors, all grabbing a drink from the kitchen and mingled with eachother, laughing and dancing to the music.

Harry and Hermione managed to gather everyone together "Right I'm going to get Ron and Luna, you guys stay as quiet as possible" Harry informed everyone "I will be back in a couple of minutes."

Harry apparated into Ron and Luna's flat and Ron gave a startled jump "Harry! Heya, what are you doing here? Luna has told me to get all dressed up for something."

Harry grinned "Well first off Happy Birthday, mate" Harry gave him a hug "and secondly, you had to get dressed up because you and Luna are coming to mine and Hermione's for a birthday dinner. We've spent hours preparing it for you."

"Aww you guys, you really didn't have to" Ron said humbly "But thank-you. Alright let's go" and the three of them apparated into the flat.

The second they were heard apparating into the flat, Hermione switched the light on and everyone, including herself, Harry and Luna, cried out "Surprise!" to Ron as they set off party poppers and started singing 'For he's a jolly good fellow'.

Ron looked utterly stunned but was laughing and smiling.

Harry had put his arm around Hermione's waist as they joined in the singing, followed by a round of joyous applause.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said, everyone laughing "Did you two plan this?" he said to his best friend's.

Harry and Hermione nodded "Yep, took us blimin' ages to get this place sorted!"

Ron grinned "You two are the _best_ friend's a guy could ever wish for, come here" he gave them a joint hug before starting to join the party with all of his guests.

Ron's presents had been piled into the corner of the hallway, ready for him to take home and unwrap later. The flat was largely bigger than many flats nowadays but the place was starting to get crowded as everyone spilled out into the different areas. This was difficult as Harry and Hermione's bedrooms were off limits. Dance music was constantly playing throughout the flat and everyone was dancing along to the music. Ron was downing as much food and drink as he could get his hands on, enjoying chatting to all of his friends and family.

A good three hours into the party Harry stood on one of the chair's that had been placed in the living-room, and grabbed a microphone "Okay guy's can we have a bit of hush a second. I just want to wish Ron a very Happy 21st Birthday" there was a loud cheer in agreement and applause, before Harry could continue "and also if anybody has any music requests then come and find me and I'll put them on for you. So to kick off, I've chosen a song for all you couples in the room to enjoy, but I'd like to invite a very special lady to come and dance with me. You will know who you are as soon as you hear the song."

Harry got down off the chair and put the song on, everyone instantly recognising the lyrics to 'Lady in Red'. Hermione blushed brightly as she was sat on the sofa, Ginny and Luna had winked at Hermione knowingly.

Harry came over, holding his hand out to her.

"Would the lovely lady in red care to dance with her favourite flat mate?"

Hermione giggled "Would love to" and the two of them danced closely together, smiling at eachother. Both of their stomachs felt like they were filled with a million butterflies. Their hearts racing at how close they were dancing. Hermione was smiling as she listened to the lyrics, whilst Harry was also smiling brightly, thinking how the lyrics of the song matched perfectly to how he was feeling about Hermione tonight.

"This is the best party ever!" Ron said as he excitedly bounded over to Harry twenty minutes later.

Harry laughed "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, mate."

"Would enjoy myself a lot more if there was cake?" he looked hopeful.

As if right on queue Harry turned the music off and Hermione came into the room, candles lit on the cake, everyone began singing 'Happy Birthday'.

"Make a wish, Ron!" Luna called happily as she stood next to her boyfriend.

Ron smiled as he instantly blew the candles out, followed by cheers, applause and a chorus of 'Hip hip, hooray'.

Once Hermione had finished cutting the cake, Ginny rushed up to her in the kitchen "Hermione, I've been sent to come and get you."

Hermione looked utterly confused and Ginny led her back into the living-room, Ron was about to make a speech.

"Right, at last she's here!" Hermione blushed, before everyone's attention drew back to Ron.

"Okay, well I firstly wanted to say thanks so much for coming, everyone. This has been the best birthday ever! Secondly I want to thank Harry and Hermione for organising this whole surprise party and for them kindly letting us having it in their flat" Harry and Hermione smiled at eachother, even though they were standing in different parts of the room. "Okay onto the big thing, both Harry _and_ myself have something to announce, but as Harry is the host I'll let him go first" and Ron handed the microphone over to Harry.

Harry just stood there, silence filled the room, Ron looked at Harry in confusion "Go on, say it…come on, Harry."

Hermione was looking directly at Harry with a frown on her face, just as bewildered as everyone, not knowing what Harry was planning.

"I'm sorry, I can't" Harry shoved the microphone back into Ron's hands and fled through the crowd of people and out of the room. Hermione was hot on his heels, hearing Ron starting to talk but Hermione could not make out what he was saying, as she saw Harry enter his room and shut his door. Hermione rushed inside too, closing the door after her.

"Harry?" Hermione said in confusion "What on earth was that all about?"

"Nothing Hermione" Harry said, sitting on his bed "Nothing at all."

"Oh come on, you don't go to make an announcement and then flee the room if it's just _nothing_?"

"I just couldn't do it, Hermione!" Harry said, stressed out.

Hermione wished she could understand what he was talking about "Couldn't do what, Harry?" she came to sit on the end of his double bed.

"Y'know when you left Chris" Hermione froze at Harry's words, not wanting to discuss this issue "and you said you couldn't go through with it...going back to the flat by yourself?"

"Yeah…" Hermione replied with a frown "Harry, what are you getting at?"

"But you got through it?" Harry continued, eager to know the answer.

Hermione nodded "Yes, you helped me through it and I've been moving on from that for the past two months. Moving in here has been the best decision I've ever made, I doubt I could have got over Chris cheating on me if I hadn't of moved in here and had you supporting me."

Harry gave a small smile "So you're definitely over him then?"

Hermione nodded "One hundred percent" she was frowning again "Harry, I'm _so_ confused, what has all of that got to do with what has just happened?…"

"I just needed to know …"

Then the two of them were interrupted as they heard loud cheers and applause coming from the living-room and Harry smiled "Ron must have finished his speech, that or they've started a firewisky shots competition."

"Harry…" Hermione touched his arm, their contact making their hearts skip a beat "Talk to me…" she gazed at him seriously.

"I don't know if I can…I'm too scared" Harry admitted innocently.

"Don't be scared" Hermione rubbed his arm "Come on, just say it…whatever it is I can handle it…"

"No you can't … you'll freak out, or you'll run away…"

"No I won't, I promise" Hermione was looking at Harry intently.

Harry gazed off into space his head screaming _'Just say it, just say it!" _

"Harry?" Hermione was staring at him, waiting for an answer, almost in tears, "Harry? Say it!"

"I can't!" Harry lost his nerve, "I just can't!"

Hermione stood up immediately "Fine! You don't want to share it with me, then fine. I'm going!" and she stormed out of the room.

Harry sighed, internally kicking herself, before running out after her.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he saw her run into the living-room, where everyone still seemed to be congregated "Hermione, wait!"

The whole room fell silent; a path seemed to have formed between Hermione, who was now standing near Ron and Luna at the end of the room, and Harry who was standing in the doorway.

Hermione was looking directly at Harry "Why couldn't you just tell me what it is?" she sounded hurt, then a sudden thought occurred to her "Is it me, have I done something to upset you?"

"You could never do that to me, Hermione!" Harry retorted, shocked at her very suggestion.

"Then what is it?" Hermione stressed, her voice slightly raised "If you don't tell me what it is, I'm walking straight out of this party, _right now_!"

"Hermione, you can't do that!" Harry objected loudly, his voice crying out, pleading for her not to leave.

"Give me _one_ good reason why I shouldn't?"

Harry exclaimed "Because I love you!"

Some of the guests gasped, others looked on in stunned silence. Harry felt like an entire weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Hermione was staring at Harry, stunned "You, you what?"

"I love you" Harry repeated confidently, edging a few steps towards her "I always have…I've been trying to tell you for so long, Hermione! I've just been _so_ nervous that you wouldn't return my feelings…I didn't want to wreck our friendship, I just …"

"Harry…" Hermione interrupted him, taking a few steps closer to her flatmate "Y'know you are: brilliant, generous, thoughtful, courageous, kind-hearted…but d'you know sometimes you can be _so thick!" _she grinned "Harry Potter, I think I need to spell some things out for you. You should _never_ have been scared to say anything. You could _never_ wreck our friendship, and d'you know why?" she smiled affectionately "Because I love you too!"

Harry did not react with words; he reacted with an action, as he pulled Hermione closer and kissed her fully on the lips.

The whole room erupted in cheers, wolf-whistles and applause. Luna was crying happy tears and Ron just rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"About bloody time and all!" Ron called loudly and lots of people laughed.

Harry and Hermione pulled away from the kiss, their foreheads touching as they gazed lovingly at eachother.

"You really love me?" Hermione asked with a dazzling smile, thinking this was one of her dreams, like the many she had experienced the past few months.

"I do. I really love you, Hermione" Harry kissed the tip of her nose "I can't believe I was so scared of saying those three little words."

Hermione grinned "And you've been wanting to say it _all_ this time?"

Harry grinned bashfully "Yeah…I'm stupid for not speaking up aren't I?"

Hermione giggled "Well if it's stupid then that makes two of us…" and they kissed again, thoroughly glad that their feelings, at last, were now out in the opening. No longer secret anymore.

"Oi! Enough of that already" Ron said with a grin as he approached them both, with Luna holding his hand.

Harry and Hermione broke apart, blushing.

Luna said dreamily "So Hermione, what do you think?" she showed her left hand which was sporting a glittering diamond engagement ring.

"You're engaged!" Harry and Hermione chorused together in shock at Ron and Luna.

"Yeah" Ron chuckled "Proposed after you scarpered, Harry. You two could have had the decency to stay and watch me do it, y'know." He raised his eyebrows in an amused expression.

"I'm so sorry, mate" Harry said apologetically before giving him and Luna a hug "Congratulations guys!"

Hermione hugged them too, having realised why she and Harry had heard the applause when they had been in the bedroom.

"Was rather a brave thing to do though Ron, proposing to Luna on _your birthday_?" Hermione said, surprised.

"What d'you think I wished for when I blew out my candles?" Ron said with a chuckle "I wished she would say yes. Thank god she did otherwise my brother's and Ginny would have teased me _forever_!"

Harry circled an arm around Hermione's waist and kissed the side of her head, Hermione leaning into him.

Ron and Luna smiled at them both.

"You make a great couple y'know" Ron said happily "But can you both just promise me one thing though?"

"What's that?" Hermione inquired.

"_Please_ don't disappear and end up missing our wedding too."

The four of them laughed.

"We'll try not to" Harry said cheekily, causing the four of them to laugh before Ron and Luna went to get some champagne.

Harry kissed Hermione's cheek and took her hand "Come with me" he whispered in her ear.

Hermione grinned and Harry led her into his bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Harry then wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, looking directly at her. Hermione smiling up at Harry as she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck "What are you thinking?" she asked curiously.

"How much I love you."

Hermione giggled "Wanna know a secret?"

Harry nodded, eager to hear what she was thinking.

Hermione smiled vividly "I was thinking exactly the same thing."

They smiled happily at eachother, before reaching in for another meaningful kiss. Knowing that this was it. This would be their future. Both of them together. For all eternity.

...

_So, what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it._

_Probably the cheesiest ending ever! Lol but I don't see anything wrong with that :P __I finished writing this at just gone 1:30am lol that's how dedicated I was to get this finished for you guys (and myself) to enjoy._

_For those of you who have been waiting till the end of the fic to review – go on now's your chance :D and for all of you regular reviewers, a review again would be brilliant :)_

_Remember to check out my other stories! Hope you enjoyed this fic. Thanks so much for reading! xx_


End file.
